As If We Never Said Goodbye
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: For the full summary please read the authors note in the first chapter. HrG/LM, DM/HJP, JP/LP past , SS/LP, LM/NM past . Features some of my fave songs of mine. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

As If We Never Said Goodbye

By joelenemalfoy

Here is another fic created by me, joelenemalfoy. My beta is dannyradcliffe4eva aka Simple09.

It's a non magic fic. Hermione is a dancer and is wanting to fulfil her dream of becoming a top dancer on stage with her best friend Harry Potter.

M/M is mentioned through this fic if you don't like then you can read some other fics.

HrG/LM, DM/HJP,LP/JP(past), LP/SS NM/LM (past).

Enjoy this fic.

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

Severus Snape was sat in a theatre watching pupils from different dance schools from across the UK. He was looking out for some fresh new talent to bring into his dance school in London, The Marauders Performing Arts.

His best friend from school, Lily Potter nee Evans was sat with him as her son Harry James Potter was also performing tonight. Lily along with Severus's best friend and investor into the dance school Lord Lucius Malfoy all put their input into what they wanted from their pupils in the dance school.

"Harry mentioned to me that we needed to watch one girl who he is performing with tonight." Severus looked at the programme of the tonight's performers.

"Oh he did mention to me in passing. Apparently she has potential to be a top class performer. But we shall see tonight." Lily said to him.

"Well Harry has been right for the last couple of times. They have all gone on to be top dancers in their field."

Lord Lucius and his son Draco Malfoy had turned up outside of the theatre in their chauffeured Rolls Royce. Photographers cameras were flashing none stop as they got out of their car.

Draco started signing autographs to the people outside as security had to be called in to keep the fans back from the rising solo singer.

"Draco son, we need to get moving as young Harry is performing in a few minutes. Plus we need to find your Uncle Severus and Aunt Lily." Lucius mentioned to his son.

"Ok father lets go in then."

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe what I've just heard." Justine Templeton came into the 'Prince Academy of Dance' dressing room in a tizzy.

Hermione Jean Granger was just checking out her pointe shoes to make sure that they were on her feet securely and tied up properly.

"What is it Justine?" Harry asked who was warming up in the corner of the room.

"Lord Malfoy and his solo artist son Draco Malfoy are here in the audience tonight. Lord Malfoy is the investor into that dance school in London the Marauders Performing Arts. So if Lord Malfoy is here then his two friends are here checking out the talent that is on stage." Justine started jumping up and down.

Madam Prince walked to see Harry standing next to Hermione who had just got onto her pointes.

"Justine calm down girl. Yes Lord Malfoy is here with his son. Now by Gods let's hope that my son isn't here with him. Now then Harry and Hermione you're up first with you ballet duet then your solo Hermione Harry you then need to get ready for the group dance." Madam Prince mentioned.

"Madam Prince, can please not do that dance? Many of the others don't want to perform it and be the laughing stock of the whole night." Harry asked of the aging dance teacher.

"Harry my dear; you will perform whatever dance I tell you to perform. Now you need to head on up to side stage as you are the next on. Now impress Lord Malfoy for me boy."

Harry headed up towards backstage where Hermione was warming up.

"She still hasn't changed her mind then Harry?" Hermione asked of her dance partner.

"No she hasn't. I don't want to do that dance at all. It's not a suitable dance for 14-17 year olds to perform."

Justine and a couple of the others joined Harry and Hermione.

"Are we still doing S&M?"

"Yeah, Madam Prince won't budge at all. Unless… Hermione you still got that song that we all danced to a couple of years ago on your iPod. The one that we all loved?" Harry's face brightened up at his idea.

"Oh you mean Dancing Fool? Yeah I do still have it on my iPod."

"Guys you all remember that dance don't you?" Harry asked the other dancers.

They nodded their heads in reply.

"Right then, we all have our dance school uniforms don't we? Well change into them and we will perform Dancing Fool instead of Rihanna. But keep it to yourselves." Harry told them all.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"Give me your iPod after you have changed and I will have a word with the Stage manager about changing the music for our last dance of the night. Don't worry about it, it will be all ok." Harry kissed Hermione on her forehead.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As If We Never Said Goodbye

By joelenemalfoy

AN: Notice one of the songs that I have used. ;p.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Prince Academy of Dance, ballet duet. You're on next. The curtains will close to allow the pervious dancers to clear and then you can go on stage." The Stage Manager explained to them.

"Could I talk to you straight after our duet? It's about our final group dance." Harry asked of the stage manager.

"Of course but you will need to make it quick. Now you're on."

"Now for a small dance academy set in Surrey. Run by the principle Madam Eileen Prince, the Prince Academy of Dance. For their first performance of the night dancing to Balada para Adelina please welcome to the stage Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Harry James Potter." The compare introduced the pair who were in place ready to perform.

Lucius and Draco entered as the compare had just come onto the stage to announce the next dance school. They had found Severus and Lily sat down near the front about five rows back.

"Hurry and sit down, they're about to perform." Lily beckoned them to hurry to their seats.

"Ok Lily keep your pants on."

The lights faded and the curtains opened and the bright white follow spotlight landed on Hermione dressed a beautiful diamante embroided tutu in pure white. A sparkly tiara placed dead straight on her head that had not one strand of hair out of place.

The music started and Hermione moved around the stage without fault on full pointe not a step out of time.

Harry joined her in white ballet tights with a crushed black velvet body jacket on. His hair gelled back neatly.

They were both in sync with each other and it was full flowing and graceful.

Eileen Prince stood at the back of the audience watching her two star pupils perform until someone approached her.

"She looks good out there tonight. Am I still on for later?" the man asked the aged dance teacher.

"She will be yours tonight." Madam Prince didn't bother to look who it was.

"I can't wait until they perform S&M at the end. A fantasy come true." The male left and headed to take his seat at the back in a quiet corner.

Harry and Hermione completed their duet and they then rushed off the stage so that the next dance could go on, which was the juniors of the Dance School.

"Hermione go and get ready for your solo number. I just need to chat to the stage manager, oh and don't forget your iPod." Harry hugged Hermione and headed over to talk to the stage manager.

Hermione headed to the allocated dressing room where Justine had placed her solo costume and prop ready for her. Plus she had also laid out her Academy uniform. She started to change.

"Yes of course, I just need the iPod with the music and I can play it from back here. I just need to tell the sound guys to not play the music that they have and to play from the iPod. It's that simple." The stage manager explained to Harry.

"Thank you sir. But please don't tell our Principle as she wants us to perform S&M."

The stage manager was shocked after hearing what song they should have performed to.

"Yeah and we have 14 year olds in that dance." Harry told him.

"Well I am defiantly not allowing you to perform to that music. It's actually banned from Dance Schools and Academies. So how did she get that through then?"

Hermione was nearly ready and she grabbed her next costume which would be a quick change which she would have to do at the side of the stage. She also grabbed her iPod from her bag and set it up to play the correct song in her sound tracks.

She headed backstage and passed her Academy uniform to Adam and told him to be ready for her as she came straight off.

"Sir, I have my iPod and its set to the right track for you." Hermione handed her iPod to the stage manager who set it up in the iPod dock station.

"Thank you; I'll just radio it through to the sound guys to not put S&M on for you." The stage manager smiled at her.

Harry came back up after changing into his uniform.

"Good luck Hermione, I think that Dray will like what you have done to his new solo song." Harry smiled.

"DRAY? You don't mean Lord Lucius Malfoy's son! You have got to be kidding me! Plus he is here in the audience. Why didn't you tell me who was singing the song that you gave me?" Hermione was in shock.

"Hey don't worry Hermione. He's a close friend to my family. Go and knock him dead Hermione."

"Now then for another solo artist performing to Draco Malfoy's new solo, Time Well Spent. Please welcome back onto the stage Miss Hermione Jean Granger." The compare introduced Hermione to the stage again.

Harry got his iPhone out and started filming Hermione from side stage so that he could send it to Dray's video production team.

Draco actually sat forwards in his seat to watch the girl perform to his new song.

"I hope that she does justice to my new song." Draco prayed that the girl didn't flop.

Hermione was dressed in a pair of smart black dress pants, jazz trainers, and a white short sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone. She also had a prop acoustic guitar which Hermione pretended to play some of the tune.

The dance was a mixed of character and modern dance, where she mimed what the lyrics were and combined them with modern dance.

Near the end, she had pulled off her pants and shirt to reveal a glitzy tuxedo all in one costume decorated in sparkly black and white sequins.

Draco applauded Hermione and stood up from his seat. He enjoyed Hermione's interpretation of his new single.

"Father, Uncle Sev, Aunt Lily. I definitely wasn't her as a backing dancer on my next tour around the UK. She is one cracker of a dancer. Harry has chosen well with her." Draco told them.

"Calm down Draco, we just need to see her performing as a group now. Then we will make our decision after the final dance." Severus tried to calm his Godson down.

"I don't care if she doesn't get in. I want her on my tour." Draco started sulking in his seat.

Hermione rushed off the stage and changed into her Academy uniform where Adam was stood ready for her.

"We're home and dry. Just our final group dance to do." Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Are you all ready?" The stage manager asked of them.

"Yes we are. Thank you for helping us with the change. Come on Princes lets perform our hearts out." Harry called to the team.

"Now for their final dance of the night. I give you the Prince Academy of Dance."


	3. Chapter 3

As If We Never Said Goodbye

By joelenemalfoy

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Dancing Fool started playing through the speakers. Madam Prince was not happy neither was the man from earlier.

He got out his handgun and checked the ammo and then took the safety off.

The group onstage were all happy with their final dance and they were all performing from their hearts.

Lucius, Severus, Lily and Draco were watching the group wondering why they were dancing in their Academy uniforms. But it didn't bother them one bit.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other happy that they had managed to not perform S&M.

They had nearly finished the dance; the man got up from his seat and headed towards the exit. As the music ended he turned back and aimed at Hermione and the fired his gun.

Audience members started to scream as gunfire was heard. The man exited the auditorium and headed out of the building.

Harry was on the floor holding Hermione in his arms in shock. She was bleeding out in his hands. Justine had tears in her eyes and took off her Academy jacket and pressed it over the gunshot wound.

"SOMEONE CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!"

Harry tried to keep Hermione awake by talking to her.

"Hermione stay with me girl."

Hermione's eyes opened slightly. She looked up to see that she was in the arms of Harry.

Severus, Lily and Draco rushed up onto the stage to check out what was happening.

"Harry son, are you ok?" Lily asked of her son.

Harry didn't answer his mum and tried to keep focusing on Hermione. Lily was getting worried about him.

"An ambulance has been called and also the police. I can't believe that this has happened. She's such a brilliant dancer as well. Who could have done such a thing? I hope that she survives." The stage manager told them.

Lucius noticed that Severus's mum was at the back of the auditorium. He slowly made his way over to her.

"So it's you that run's the Prince's Academy then. You're not going anywhere Eileen after what I've heard about the Academy behind closed doors. I've had private investigators check out things after you wrote to me asking for financial help. But what I was told about the Academy! You are going down Eileen, just like your husband."

"I'm innocent Lucius, innocent. I haven't done any wrong doing." Eileen pleaded to Lucius.

"Oh so you aren't selling your senior girls on the side to your old male buddies then as prostitutes? Plus you've had a serial killer also around the Academy pupils. And I bet that it was him who fired the gun tonight wasn't it? Where is he Eileen? Where is Fenir Greyback the mass murderer?"

The ambulance technicians rushed in to check on their new patient. The police also followed behind them to check on what was happening.

"Please just save her. She means the world to me." Harry started to cry as he noticed someone trying to help Hermione.

"Don't worry we will try and help your friend. We just need you to let go of her so that we can help and get her better." One of the technicians asked of Harry.

"Come on Harry. Let them save Hermione." Draco pulled Harry away.

Harry slowly got up and moved away from Hermione covered in her blood. He was still in shock as to what was happening. Harry then noticed Lucius talking to Madam Prince at the back of the auditorium. He decided to confront his dance tutor that he trusted over the years.

"IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! SHE TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE FORCING THE SENIOR GIRLS TO DO! I HOPE THAT YOU ROT IN PRISON FOR WHAT YOU HAVE FORCED THEM TO DO!" Harry shouted at Madam Prince.

"I haven't done anything Harry. You need to believe me I've done nothing."

Severus looked to see his mum in tears and is being restrained by two police officers and Harry was shouting at her.

"Lily stay with Miss Granger. I'm just going to see what is happening with my mum and Harry." Severus told her.

Severus walked over to his mum.

"What's going on Lucius? Harry?" Severus asked the pair.

He got no answer.

"Ok then, so mum why are you being held by two police officers then?"

No answer.

"Ok then is anyone going to tell me anything?"

Silence…

"Fine then. If no one is going to talk to me then I will just leave you all to it. Oh I do hope that you get what is coming to you mother. It's been a long time coming, since my father." Severus walked away.

"I'll talk Lucius, but please keep it all away from my son. I will tell you everything about what's been happening and where Fenir Greyback is as well." Eileen had tears down her cheeks.

"Ok then. Take Madam Prince to the police station, I will be down as soon as I can."

"Eileen Prince Snape, I'm arresting you for illegal prostitution of minors and perverting the course of justice. You may have a lawyer present but anything you do say will be given in evidence to the court of law. Is that clear?" The police officer holding back told her.

Eileen nodded her head and led away from the theatre.

"Now then young Harry, let's go and see how our new young dancer is." Lucius put his hands on whom he considered as a son shoulders.

"Ok Lucius." They both headed back to the stage.

The paramedic technicians were just putting Hermione onto a gurney so that they could get her to St Mungo's hospital.

"Have her parents been informed as to what is happening?" One of the medics asked.

"Her parents are at convention in Spain at the moment. But I think that I can contact them." Harry mentioned to them.

"Would I be able to claim guardianship until her parents are back in the country?" Lucius asked.

"Lord Malfoy I'm sorry it needs to be either her parents or her next of kin."

"That's fine I'll just get Hermione's cell phone and see if I can contact them." Harry turned and headed to the dressing room to find Hermione's bag.

Harry sat down on the floor still dressed in his bloodied Academy uniform when he looked in Hermione's bag to get her cell out.

Once he found it, he started to search who she had called. He then found a cell number under 'parents holiday cell'. He started dialling the number hoping to get someone at the other end.

"Hola Hermione from Spain, how is you my little spirit dancer." Her father answered the phone.

"Hi Mr Granger, it's Harry from the Academy. Look sorry to bother you whilst you are on holiday, it's just that something has happened to Hermione." Harry managed to say without crying.

"Oh Harry what's happened?" Mr Granger asked of the boy.

Harry's throat closed in on itself and couldn't answer.

"Hello? Harry are you still there?" Mr Granger started panicking.

Harry started to cry as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Draco had headed downstairs to the toilet when he heard someone crying in the dressing room where Harry's friends were appointed. He looked in to see that his boyfriend was on sat down on the floor crying whilst on the phone.

"Aww Harry give me that." Draco took the cell from Harry and checked to see whom he was going to speak to.

"Hello, Mr Granger?" Draco asked the person on the end of the phone.

"Yes it is, please tell me as Harry closed up and didn't tell me. What has happened to my daughter?"

"Mr Granger, Hermione was involved in an accident that happened whilst she was performing at a gala in London with the Academy. She's currently on her way to St Mungo's for further treatment. They need your permission for treatment to continue or for Hermione's next of kin to authorise anything." Draco explained as best as he could.

"Hermione only has me and her mum as the rest of the family don't talk to us and both her grandparents are dead. So it's just us." Mr Granger told Draco.

"Sir, would you be willing to allow my father to take temporary guardianship until you are back in the country?" Draco had to ask.

"Who is your father my boy?"

"Lord Lucius Malfoy sir."

"Then let me talk to Lord Malfoy then so then it can be arranged."

Draco pulled Harry up and dragged him upstairs so that he could put Hermione's father on to speak to his own father.

"Father, please take the phone and talk to Mr Granger, he's willing to pass temporary guardianship over to you." Draco passed the phone over to him.

Lucius took the phone and started discussing details.

"I'm going with Miss Granger." Lucius told one of the paramedics.

"Lord Malfoy please."

"Mr Granger would you please tell these people that you passed temporary guardianship over to me please and that the paperwork is currently being faxed over to my offices." Lucius passed the phone over to the paramedic.

"Yes of course we will thank you. Lord Malfoy, we haven't got time to waste. We need to get Miss Granger to St Mungo's now or she won't make it. Now shut the phone down and follow us."

Lucius told them that he would keep in contact with them as they made arrangements to fly back to the UK as soon as they could and that they would send the paperwork over to Lucius's London office for his lawyers to put through.

Lucius went with his new ward to the hospital.

"We'll follow you as soon as we can." Draco shouted towards his father.


	4. Chapter 4

As If We Never Said Goodbye

By joelenemalfoy

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Draco called for the chauffer to bring the car around to pick them up and that they were heading to St Mungo's instead of home back to where the Wicked Witch of the West was awaiting for them (Narcissa Black Malfoy).

Hermione had woke up whilst she was being transported to St Mungo's. she turned her head to see that Lord Malfoy was travelling with her. Hermione raised her hand and reached out to Lord Malfoy.

Lucius looked to see Hermione reaching out for him.

"Hello Hermione, stay with us girl as my son wants you to dance on his next tour." Lucius informed the girl.

"Lor… Lord Ma… foy please tell… Ha…rry than…ks." Hermione struggled to tell him.

"Rest my dear girl, you are in good hands at the moment." Lucius said to her and kept a tight hold on her hand.

The ambulance pulled into St Mungo's accident and emergency department and they wheeled Hermione straight into rhesus room so that the consultants could check her over.

"Hermione Granger, female aged 17, gunshot wound to her shoulder whilst dancing on stage. Been given morphine for the pain." The paramedics told the A&E team.

One of the nurses showed Lucius out of the room and headed to the reception area where he needed to register Hermione into the department.

"Name?" The receptionist popped her bubble gum.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Lucius looked at the woman in disgust.

"Age?" She popped her gum again.

"17."

"Next of kin?"

Lucius didn't answer the girl as he was getting fed up of the woman's attitude.

"Lara and Jensen Granger, her parents." Lucius was getting angry.

"Are her parents here?" The gum popped again.

"No, but I want to ask you a few questions. What's your name?"

Lucius got out his little notepad and pen and started to write what the woman was telling him.

"Right now then this is what you are going to do. You are going to stop popping that gum in your mouth and disposing of the said gum as well. Your uniform isn't the proper uniform of this hospital and the amount of make-up that you currently have on your face is not of the code. Now I am going to make your life hell for you. You have literally five minutes to clean yourself up or you shall consider yourself looking for further employment." Lucius threatened the woman.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" The woman retorted.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy, CEO of St Mungo's Hospital in London and CEO of the Malfoy Industries. I am the one that pays your wages my dear. So get going, your friend here can finish off what we started." Lucius told her.

The A&E Head Nurse had heard all what was going off and decided to go and investigate what was going on.

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but hear that you were threatening one of our staff. Sir I'm afraid that I must call security. Jason if you would do the honours of calling them please to escort this gentleman from the premises." The Head Nurse asked of the other receptionist.

"Lord Malfoy was just checking in the patient that has just come in." Jason replied to the nurse.

"I don't care if Sir Alan Sugar was here in person getting treated for athletes foot, call security."

"Sorry but I can't do that Miss Sinestra as I don't want to get the sack from the CEO of St Mungo's which is standing in front of you. Head Nurse Aurora Sinestra this is Lord Lucius Malfoy. The man who own's St Mungo's." Jason introduced the Head Nurse to the owner.

Aurora's eyes went wide after hearing that the CEO was standing right in front of her.

"Yes you can try and suck up to me now, but it won't wash with me Head Nurse Sinestra. Consider your position up for review and I will be calling a Board meeting within the next couple of days. The A&E department looks like it needs a review as a few of the staff members are not very suitable. Now then Jason where were we before I lost my manners ah yes. Lara and Jensen Granger are at a conference in Spain and are currently faxing over documents to my legal team here in London to say that I have current legal guardianship. So any matters or paperwork that needs signing I would like to be informed." Lucius had finished his rant.

"Of course Lord Malfoy. Let me just print off the paperwork and get you to sign for it." Jason started to finish the paperwork and he printed it.

"There you go sir. I will pass this on to the medical team." Jason got up from his seat.

"Thank you Jason. I shall be up in my office sorting things out. Oh and please do look out for my son as he is coming in with his boyfriend and two my friends Severus Snape and Lily Potter. Please ring my office when they arrive the extension number is 0192." Lucius mentioned to Jason.

"I will lord Malfoy. I'm so sorry for the way that you have been treated tonight here in St Mungo's." Jason apologised for the way that the staff have been tonight.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jason. You went about your duties like you should do and I thank you for that. Call me as soon as they get here and also if there is any news on Miss Granger's condition." Lucius headed over to the lifts and called for one to take him to his office on the top floor.

Jason headed into the rhesus room to hand in Hermione's paperwork.

"Guys please don't screw up like Jannie and Aurora have done tonight. They have just got a right grilling. The CEO of St Mungo's is here as he arrived with the gunshot patient and he has a short fuse. Oh and any signatures for the patient needs to go through him as he's the legal guardian for Miss Granger here." Jason handed the consultant the paperwork and headed out of the room.

"Ok then, well we're just awaiting for theatre to get back on to us as she needs it ASAP. But all we can do is keep her comfy for the time being." The consultant told them.

Draco, Severus, Lily and Harry had turned up at St Mungo's after giving their statements to the police about what had happened tonight. But only Harry could give them more detail as to what was happening at the Academy studio's. Harry told the police to ask any of the senior girls about it, and Hermione would probably say the same thing.

"Hi could you tell us how Hermione Granger is please?" Lily asked the receptionist.

It was the woman from earlier that Lucius had already dealt with.

"Are you any relation to Miss Granger?" She answered.

"My father has taken legal guardianship of Miss Granger until her parents are make in England to make anymore decisions." Draco told her.

"Oh your Lord Malfoy's son. Well I just need to call him and let him know that you are here."

"NO Jannie, you have done enough damage tonight. I will call Lord Malfoy myself." Jason managed to stop Lucy from making a fool of herself.

"Lord Malfoy, your son has arrived. Yes I will. Ok sir will." Jason put the phone down.

"Lord Malfoy will be down in a few minutes. Please take a seat and I will go and get further details on your friend." Jason went into rhesus to get further news on Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late into the next morning when Hermione was placed into a private room in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) with around the clock care that Lucius paid for himself.

Draco and Harry stayed throughout the night and slept in Lucius's office. Lucius himself remained next to Hermione at the her side until her parents could make it back to London.

"Lord Malfoy, you need to go and get some rest. You have been here all night. Go and get some fresh air and a cup of tea." The ICU Head Nurse told him.

"Thank you Carla. Can you keep me informed of any changes please. I need to inform her parents on her situation." Lucius smiled at Carla.

"I will sir. Now go and rest."

Lucius kissed Hermione's hand and then headed out to get some tea and air.

Severus and Lily had headed home to sort out her twin's Emily and Forlan. The babysitter was paid double time for having to stay the night to look after them and was also paid a little extra for her university lecture that she missed that morning due to having to stay on.

Severus was sat at the breakfast table with a strong cup of black coffee and some toast. He was currently reading the morning paper.

_SURREY DANCE ACADAMEY STUDENT SHOT BY KNOWN MASS MURDERER._

_Last night, Hermione Granger, aged 17 was shot whilst onstage last night as she was performing with the students from the Prince Academy of Dance based in Surrey._

_It has come to light that also Madam Eileen Snape nee Prince has been selling the Senior class girls on the side to some of her male companions as prostitutes. Madam Snape (Prince) is currently in custody and is now awaiting trial._

_Plus it's also known that the mass murderer from the known gang Death Eaters which were under the rule of Tom Marvollo Riddle now deceased after being defeated by Harry James Potter, the son of the late DCI James Harrison Potter._

_Hermione Granger is in hospital at this moment in time under the guardianship of Lord Malfoy._

_More on this story in tomorrow's edition._

Severus finished reading that his mother was also involved and that's why both Harry and Lucius were keeping tight lipped.

"It looks like Fenir is on the loose again Lils." Severus mentioned reaching for his cup of coffee.

"OH NO not again." Lily was just putting some pancakes down in front of Emily and Forlan.

"I will contact Lucius later and see if he can move us into a safe house."

Lucius was in a meeting with the Board of Directors of the St Mungo's hospital discussing the latest experience that Lucius had been given by two members of staff.

"Something has to be done about this. I don't want this hospital to gain a bad name due to certain members of staff not dressing in their proper uniform or treating members of the public in a proper tone of manner." Lucius then went on to explain what happened a couple of nights ago.

"Now to bring up Head Nurse of the A&E department Miss Aurora Sinestra." Lucius shuffled his paperwork that was in front of him.

The Board meeting went on through to dinner time which Lucius decided to go down and check on Hermione.

Carla was just going in to check up on Hermione when she saw Lucius walk towards Hermione's room.

"Lord Malfoy, how was the meeting today?" Carla asked.

"It was boring, but improvements are being made including certain members of staff. But you keep that to yourself Carla. Now then how is Hermione today?"

"She's getting there, slowly but surely. She might awaken tonight according to the Consultant. Lord Malfoy forgive me but what is your interest in this girl? She's only 17 the same age as your son's lover." Carla was getting very curious.

"Well you know my two friends Severus and Lily? Well I help them pick out talent from showcases that are performed around the UK for their Dance school The Marauders. Harry told us about Hermione as he joined the Princes's Dance Academy. He wanted her to join the Marauders for the new Semester in September. But after seeing her perform to my son's new single, he now wants her to perform on his new tour that starts soon. So we're going to offer her the job of touring with us for the whole year." Lucius explained.

"So we best get her up and going then. I will bring you some dinner Lord Malfoy. Please excuse me." Carla headed out of the room and ended up phoning the local Deli shop that she used to frequent and ordered for Lord Malfoy.

Harry and Draco were at the Malfoy Manor. They were still in bed thinking about what had happened that weekend.

"Hermione's parents should be home later on today, it was the earliest flight that they could get on to come back home. They should land at Heathrow at about tea time. I will get Francis to go and pick them up and take them to St Mungo's." Draco mentioned to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry turned his head away from Draco.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing Dray, it's just that… none of this should have happened. If we only did what Madam Prince wanted us to do then Hermione wouldn't have got shot. We should have performed S&M."

"Yeah but Fenir Greyback would still be using the Senior girls as prostitutes. But now that we have found that out, the police are now stepping up the search for him." Draco held Harry close to him.

"Yeah but if I hadn't decided that we changed our final group dance to Dancin' Fool then Hermione wouldn't be in the ICU and she would be with us now signing a contract to perform with you on your new tour and also being offered a full scholarship with my mum and Step dad at The Marauders." Harry hid his face in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Well when she comes around, we will offer her both them contracts and she will sign them." Draco kissed Harry on his head and then he got up to head to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Are you coming Harry? I can smell you from here." Draco smirked.

"Why you." Harry got up and jumped onto Draco's back and started to play fight with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius was sat with Hermione who was still asleep but off the life support machine. He was reading through some paperwork for The Marauders that Lily had faxed over to his office here in St Mungo's after calling around his other offices to see where he was.

It was the list of the latest new dancers that they wanted to sign up for the new semester that was to start in September. Hermione's name was mentioned on the list, but also with another contract that Severus had slipped in as well.

"The sly old dog. Slipping that one in." Lucius smirked after reading through the contract.

"Hermione I hope that you will take these contracts. They will help change your life and you will be set for life." Lucius mentioned to the unconscious girl.

"Two contracts one for the Marauders and one for Draco's tour. You are one lucky girl."

Hermione moved her head to the side and let out a small groan.

Lucius turned his head to see Hermione move and groan. He called for Carla to come and check her over.

"She's coming around Lucius. She will be in a little bit of pain, so we are going to keep the morphine going until the discomfort has settled down." Carla told the Lord.

"Thank you Carla, I'll call you if there are any problems."

Hermione started to come around from being under the anaesthetic. She grimaced as she could feel the pain from where the wound is.

"Hermione?"

She turned her head to see a fuzzy blurred image of Draco (she thought).

"Draco?" She croaked.

"No I'm his father, I'm Lucius. You're in St Mungo's hospital Hermione."

"What happened?" Hermione had asked.

"You were performing at the Showcase, and you were all dancing on stage in your Academy uniforms and at the end of your group dance a gun was fired. You were the one who was shot." Lucius told the dancer.

"I remember dancing and I was with Harry, but I can't remember finishing the dance or anything after that." Hermione mentioned.

"Well we know who fired the gun and the police are on the hunt for him."

"Its Fenir Greyback isn't it? He's the one who has been buying me from Madam Prince. I tried to walk away from it all but I couldn't as they tried to blackmail me by telling me that he would kill my parents if I left his service." Hermione started to cry.

"Don't worry Hermione, you are safe here with me. The police will want to talk to you at some point to confirm what you know, but for now relax." Lucius sat back and read through the paperwork.

Hermione was released a few weeks later. She thanked all of the staff of St Mungo's for looking after her and also Lucius for his kindness.

Her parents were awaiting for her at the limo that Lucius had kindly provided. Her parents were currently living with Lord Malfoy with his son and his son's boyfriend and his parents and siblings. This was because that Fenir Greyback was still on the loose and that he became silent and faded into the shadows.

She smiled at seeing her parents and that they were alive and well. She hugged them and they all got into the limo and headed back to Wiltshire.

"Hermione we have a couple of things that we need to discuss with you when we arrive at the manor. But first we will get you settled in to your new room." Lucius told the girl.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy for everything that you have done for me and my family. I don't know how to repay you for everything." Hermione wiped her tears away.

"Its nothing Hermione. Now we are here."

Hermione looked out of the limo window to see the vast gardens that had peacocks strutting around the grounds, horses in a paddock and stalls just off to the side of the great manor stood proudly on the grounds.

"This place is amazing." Hermione couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Thank you Hermione. Lets get you settled in as you will be staying here with me and Draco until Greyback has been found and put in jail." Lucius told the young dancer.

Lily, Severus, Draco and Harry along with his siblings were stood in the doorway awaiting for Hermione to arrive with Lucius and her parents.

"Do you think that she will sign both the contracts Harry?" Draco asked his lover.

"I think that she will. This is her dream Dray and we are making it come true by letting her into the Marauders and to perform on tour." Harry hugged him.

"Here they are." Forlan pointed towards the black limo that was coming up the long driveway.

The limo pulled up infront of the main entrance and the chauffer got out and opened the door and helped Hermione out of the limo.

Hermione saw her friend Harry and his family stood with him and then saw that Lord Malfoy's son Draco was stood next to Harry.

"Hi Hermione. Glad you are out of hospital. Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Harry greeted her and gave her a gentle hug not to disturb her wound that was still healing.

"Thanks Harry. This must be Draco Malfoy then, the solo artist. I must thank you for allowing me to dance to your latest single. It was a pleasure for me to dance to. Thank you." Hermione thanked Harry's lover.

"No thank you, you have done justice to the song with your dancework that you did. I enjoyed it, that's why you are going to go in to my father's study with your parents, Lily, Severus and my father as they have some rather interesting news to give you. Now head on through, just follow Severus and Lily." Draco told her.

Severus and Lily walked in front of Hermione who had her parents and Lucius following behind.

Hermione went into the study and sat down in front of Lucius's large desk. Lucius got out the paperwork that he dealt with back at St Mungo's to show her parents and Hermione herself.

"Hermione, me, Lily and Severus here would like to offer you a full scholarship in the Marauders Academy for the full amount of 4 years. We will give you personal tutors under Severus and Lily themselves and many other tutors for whichever branch of dance that you want to study further." Lucius told her.

Hermione was shocked as to what they were offering.

"WOW! I didn't expect to be chosen for any dance school especially the Marauders Academy. I have to say a big thank you." Hermione got up and hugged everyone that were in the room.

"Hermione settle down there is more." Hermione mum told her.

"WHAT?"

"Hermione, Draco would like you to be his main lead female dancer on his new tour that starts in a couple of months time. You will be dancing under Severus as the choreographer and with Harry at your side plus four other pupils that we have chosen to go on this tour. Please say yes Hermione or my son will keep on begging you until you cave. And a pushy Draco is not what you need to deal with whilst you are recovering still."

"May I think about that please. I have only met Draco a few times." Hermione decided that she would sign the Marauders contract there and then and she would think about the tour one.

"Of course Hermione, but the tour rehearsals start at the end of the month, so we would need your final answer within the next two weeks." Severus mentioned to her.

"Ok, I will get back to you with my answer. Thank you for this opportunity."


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner, Hermione decided that she needed time for herself. She excused herself from the dinner table and headed to her bedroom.

Hermione opened her balcony windows and closed them behind her. She sat on the loveseat swing that was out there.

Lucius decided to retire early for the night and head up to bed. It was just that he was walking past Hermione's room to hear nothing going on.

'Oh she must be in bed asleep.' Lucius thought to himself. He continued to his bedroom.

He too opened the balcony windows to hear Hermione's voice whispering in the wind. She was singing to herself and Lucius could hear the tears in her voice.

It was there and then that Lucius needed to check up on her.

He opened Hermione's bedroom door to see that the balcony windows were shut. Lucius rushed over and opened them as they locked as you shut them and you could only open them from the inside.

Lucius saw that Hermione was curled up on the loveseat listening to her iPod and singing with her eyes closed. He knelt down in front of Hermione and he reached out and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Hermione my dear, are you ok? You look frozen." Lucius removed his suit jacket and placed it over Hermione's cold body.

Tears started to fall harder.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong? I don't like to see you like this." Lucius wiped her tears away.

Hermione turned away not wanting to talk about anything that was going on.

"I don't want to talk about it Lucius. Please don't force me to." Hermione told him.

"I won't my dear, but if you don't talk about it, it will eat you up inside and then it will make you seriously ill. I don't want that to happen to you." Lucius got up and sat on the loveseat and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"Lucius, will anyone love me? A girl who has been through rape after rape." Tears were still falling down onto her pale cheeks.

"Hey someone out there will love you for who you are, not for what has happened to you." Lucius held Hermione close.

Lucius looked into the chocolate coloured eyes to see pain behind them.

"Lucius will you hold me tonight please? I don't want to be alone." Hermione asked snuggling closer to Lucius.

"Of course Hermione, let's get you inside and covered up so we can get you warm."

Lucius picked Hermione up from the love seat and placed her into bed. He took off his outer robe and his shoes and got into the bed to help warm up Hermione as she was so cold.

They both fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were heading up to bed after deciding to retire early as they both had an early start in the morning, with Severus training Harry at the Marauders and Draco in the recording studio making final last minute changes to his newest album that was due out the following month along with a couple of singles, with the one that he had just released.<p>

"Draco, I'm going to shower do you wanna join me?" Harry asked his lover.

"No Harry, I'm just going to get ready for bed." Draco answered.

"Ok then I'll be five minutes."

Draco then headed to his walk in wardrobe and searched in one of his drawers for a small black velvet ring box that held a platinum band with emeralds encrusted into the platinum. He changed into some sweat pants and white t-shirt and put the box into his pants pocket and headed to his desk to finalise his plans for the tour and what kind of dance that he wanted from his dancers.

Harry walked out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one in his hand drying his raven hair. He walked up to Draco and kissed his bare neck.

"Come on Dray let's go to bed." Harry whispered into his ear.

"Ok Harry but can I ask you one thing?" Draco asked of the man.

"Sure Dray what's up?"

Draco knelt down on one knee in front of Harry and reached into his sweat pants pocket.

"We have been in love with each other since the end of our 4th year at High School and we have been together and never left. But I ask this of you. Will you Harry James Potter, my lover and soul mate. Will you do the honour of being my husband?" Draco had finally had popped the question.

Harry's eyes started to swell up with tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh Dray. Yes, yes I will marry you."

They kissed passionately and they hugged each other. Dray got the ring out of the box and placed it on Harry's finger.

"I love the ring Dray and I love you. Thank you. Oh I have got to tell my parents." Harry left the bedroom and headed down to the lounge room where he knew that his mum and Severus would be.

Severus was sat talking to Hermione's parents about the scholarship that they had offered her when his step son burst through the doors.

"MUM SEVERUS! DRAY PROPOSED TO ME! I'M GETTING MARRIED." Harry shouted.

"Oh my baby, you're engaged. I hope that you are happy." Lily got up and hugged her eldest son.

"Congratulations son, now I think that you need to go to bed as you are up early with me training for your aerial stunts that you are doing on the tour. So be off with you." Severus told his step son and hugged him.

"I will Severus. Goodnight to you all." Harry said to everyone in the room and headed back to bed with Draco.

"And on that word, I think that I will turn in for the night. I will see you later my dear." Severus leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed Lily on the lips and then headed to check on his two children before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to feel a cold bed as Lucius had gotten up in the middle of the night and headed to his own bed. She sighed at the coldness that she felt and got up and headed to get ready for the day.<p>

Everyone was at breakfast the next morning. Hermione was the last one to arrive just as the butler Dobby was clearing the breakfast plates.

"Sorry that I am late. Could I just have a slice of toast and some juice please Dobby?" Hermione asked of Dobby.

"Of course madam. I will be right back." Dobby answered picking up the last of the plates and bowls to take to the kitchen.

Hermione was sat and stared down at the table cloth. Harry was talking to her, but she was blanking him out by not listening to him.

"What? Sorry what were you saying?" Hermione then looked up towards Harry.

"Me and Dray are engaged Mione. He asked me before we went to bed last night. I can't believe it." Harry excitedly shared his news.

"Oh right." Hermione answered and started to stare at the table cloth again waiting for her breakfast.

Dobby arrived with the slice of toast and some juice and placed it in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She then got up and rushed out.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" Dobby asked of Lord Lucius.

"No Dobby you didn't do anything wrong. She's just going through a hard time at the moment. She might find her way to the kitchens at some point, so let her have whatever that she requests." Lucius explained to the butler.

"Yes my Lord. Oh and congratulations to you both Master Draco and Master Potter." Dobby left the dining room and headed to help clean up in the kitchen.

Hermione headed outside to get some fresh air. She eventually found her way to the pond that was hidden amongst trees at the end of the gardens.

She had her iPod on her so she sat at the edge of the pond and started to listen to some of her favourite songs.

The Physio Therapist had showed up that afternoon to go through some of the therapy that Hermione would need to go through to get her shoulder working again.

She showed up to that appointment that was taking place in the studio that Lucius had set up so that Harry could practice any routines that Severus was showing him.

Hermione didn't want to be here and wished that she was somewhere else instead of here stuck going through physical therapy.

Lucius looked on from the doorway of the studio to see that Hermione's heart wasn't there at all.

This went on for a few weeks during her therapy sessions.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter features one of my favourite West End musicals, The Jersey Boys.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I need a favour from you." Lucius asked of the girl who was practicing one of her dance routines for the tour.<p>

Hermione had signed the contracts for both the UK tour and for the Marauders. Lucius, Severus, Lily, Harry, Dray and her parents were all happy that she decided that she wanted to live her dreams.

"What's wrong Lucius?" Hermione stopped and looked up to Lucius.

"I've been invited to this party that's tonight and I would like to ask if you would come with me." Lucius was nervous as to what Hermione would answer.

"I would Lucius, but I have nothing to wear." Hermione answered.

"That's fine. I've set up a spa day for you plus dress shopping as well. All expenses paid for, and can't be refunded. The limo is waiting for you outside." Lucius held out his hand.

Hermione accepted his hand and he escorted Hermione to the front doors where Gerard was waiting for her.

"Go and enjoy yourself Hermione on me. I will see you at the party tonight. Gerard will be with you and also take you to the party. See you at 7pm Hermione." Lucius walked back inside.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Madam Granger to Indulgence Spa. Lord Malfoy has told us that you are to have a full spa day and then onto Harrods for clothes shopping. So we have no time to waste, let's go and get you into one of our treatment rooms so we can get started. I'm Sophia and I am to be your therapist for the day."<p>

Hermione had the full works. Manicure, pedicure, massage, hair and skin treatment. Hair coloured, styled and straightened. Make up done with her nails painted at the same time.

"WOAH you have done a great job." Hermione was impressed with what they therapists have done.

"It's our pleasure Miss Granger. Gerard is waiting to take you to Harrods where you will be met by a clothes stylist who will fit you out for the night. Enjoy your evening Miss Granger, and we hope to see you soon."

Hermione hugged Sophia and gave her a £20 tip for having done a fantastic job.

Gerard helped Hermione into the limo and then headed on to Harrods for the last part of the trip.

"Gerard is there any chance that you can call to McDonalds? I'm starving as I haven't eaten all day." Hermione asked of the driver.

"Of course Miss Granger."

Gerard pulled into one of the Drive Thru's and let Hermione order what she wanted and Gerard paid for her order.

"It's Lord Malfoy's orders that you weren't to pay for anything today and that was including you dinner." Gerard told her.

Hermione thanked the staff for her dinner and they headed off towards Knightsbridge.

"Welcome to Harrods. I'm Lydia and I will be your clothes stylist for the afternoon. If you would follow me Miss Granger to the top floor where we shall get you fitted out for this evening." Lydia escorted Hermione towards the lifts where they headed up to the top floor.

* * *

><p>"Father, where is Hermione? She was supposed to be practicing with Harry this afternoon." Draco asked of his father who was in his study with the twins Emily and Forlan who were just going through some of their school work that they had to finish.<p>

"She's in Knightsbridge at the moment son." Lucius replied without looking up from his computer going through some important documents.

"Severus needs her for this afternoon to start on Big Spender with Harry and myself." Draco was raising his voice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You watch your tone with me. I have already told Severus this morning that Hermione wouldn't be rehearsing this afternoon as I have sent her on an all day spa and shopping therapy as I have requested her service for tonight's party." Lucius told his son.

"What party?" Draco was puzzled.

"I've been invited to the after show party of one of the West End shows that Severus helped Lily choreograph with. Lily is in attendance with Severus and they extended the invitation to me and your mother. But as Narcissa and I are currently divorcing I have found myself dateless and I have asked Hermione if she would come with me. Now I presume that Lily has already asked Harry to babysit Emily and Forlan so I think that you will be staying in tonight." Lucius leaned back in his office chair.

"Oh man babysitting duty tonight! I had something planned as well for tonight." Draco moaned.

"Well I'm sorry son; you will have to change your plans." Lucius shut down his computer and then got up.

"It's ok. I'll just have to take Emily and Forlan with us to the restaurant that we are going to. Excuse me father, I have to go and ring up the restaurant and change the table settings for two adults and two kids. Plus I have to ask Lily's permission to take them out." Draco walked out of Lucius's study to go and talk to Lily and Severus about the twins.

Lucius called for Dobby and asked him to draw up a bath for him and to call up Harrods to ask what colour dress that Hermione was wearing so that he could colour co-ordinate with her.

"Certainly my Lord." Dobby answered.

"Dobby, you can call me Lucius in private you know. We have been old school friends." Lucius told his butler.

"Of course my Lord." Dobby turned away and smiled to himself as Lucius turned towards his bedroom shaking his head.

"Dobby don't you never change." He shouted back.

"Never my lord."

"You promise that Emily and Forlan will be in bed for no later than 10.30 tonight then Draco?" Severus was just finishing putting his cufflinks in his button holes of his sleeves.

"Of course Uncle Severus. I'll take full responsibility if they aren't." Draco told them.

"Oh Severus give it a rest. Of course you can take the twins, just make sure that they don't have too much desert or you will have two very hyper kids to deal with when you get back. Oh and don't forget that Forlan is not allowed any nuts at all. Ask the waiter about nut allergy free food. Harry knows also, I don't want to get called away from the party because Forlan is in St Mungo's children's A&E." Lily mentioned.

"Yes Aunt Lily. You both go and enjoy yourselves as me and Harry will go and tell the twins that they are going out tonight." Draco got up from the powder stool and headed out of Severus and Lily's bedroom.

"Ask Twinky to get the twins ready for tonight. Enjoy yourselves. And remember you have been forewarned."

Severus and Lily went to the front doors where Lucius was standing in his black Armani three piece suit and his snake cane leaning against the door. Lucius was checking himself in the mirror making sure that he was looking perfect for his date.

"Enough primping in the mirror Lucius you look perfect enough." Severus told his brother all but blood.

"Oh sorry. You both look great. Shall we go then?" Lucius picked his cane up and escorted Lily and Severus to the awaiting Rolls Royce.

* * *

><p>The Prince of Wales theatre foyer was packed with celebs that were in attendance for the opening night of the Jersey Boys. Lily and Severus were welcomed by the production team that were behind the bringing of this Broadway musical to the West End. Also in attendance were Frankie Valli and Bob Guardio, two of the original Four Seasons.<p>

Gerard pulled up outside of the theatre where he had phoned Lord Malfoy to say that he was just pulling up outside of the theatre.

"If you will excuse me, my date has just arrived." Lucius moved away from Lily and Severus to go and greet Hermione.

Gerard got out and headed around the front and opened the door and helped Hermione out of the limo. The photographer's bulbs started flashing away as Hermione stepped onto the red carpet that was laid out. She smiled the cameras.

"Who is this girl?"

"She's gorgeous!"

"Who she attending with?"

"She's stunning!"

Hermione heard the comments about her and she felt like a star.

Lucius saw her outside having her photos taken. He walked up to her.

"Hermione you look stunning tonight. May I escort you inside?" Lucius held out his arm for her.

Photographers went crazy as they saw Lord Malfoy walk up to Hermione and offer her his arm.

"Can we pose for some photo's Lucius?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"Hermione there will be time for more photo's later. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold from this December weather." Lucius escorted Hermione towards where he left Severus and Lily talking to the Production Team.

"Ah Lord Malfoy. It's good to see you again, I was just saying to Lily and Severus here that the students from your Academy are absolutely fabulous to work with and they hard workers. I thank you for making their dreams come true." The Director thanked Lucius.

"It's a pleasure. In fact let me introduce to you one of our newest students to the Marauders and the main principle dancer on my son's new tour Live and Dangerous. This is Hermione Granger." Lucius introduced his date for the night.

Lily and Severus were stunned that Lucius went all out on this girl that Harry had recommended to be a student for the Academy.

"You look beautiful Miss Granger. You are the one to look for in the future. I hope to bring you on one of my future projects; if Lucius has taken you on in the Marauders then you must have good talent as they only take the best of the best. Oh we best take our seats, it's nearly show time." The Director complimented on Hermione and then escorted them all to their seats.

"I will say Hermione, you are one stunner tonight." Lucius kissed Hermione's hand.

"Thank you so much Lucius I don't know how I am going to repay you for all of this."

"Just work hard on the tour and at the Marauders and live your dreams. That's all I ask for as a repayment." Lucius smiled at her as the lights went down and the show began.

After the encore with the whole audience on their feet clapping away to the December 63' they left the theatre and headed towards a local nightclub that the Jersey Boy's production team rented out for the night to celebrate the success of the opening night.

The cast, crew and band were all in attendance for the night mingling with the celebs and the production team.

Hermione was stunned that she was talking to celebrities that she could only dream of standing next to. She was in awe as she was only talking to one of her favourite musical actress Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth from the musical Wicked.

She chatted and danced the night away with the various people around her.

Lucius looked on to see her having a good time. Severus and Lily were sat with Lucius at the small alcove table that had a view of the dance floor.

"I'm glad that you have brought Hermione out with you tonight. She deserves some good memories and a night out. She looks so beautiful tonight Lucius, you have done well." Lily mentioned to the Lord.

"Thank you Lily. She does look stunning tonight." Lucius couldn't remove his eyes away from her.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" Severus asked.

"I am Severus. Badly as well. I can't stop thinking about her ever since she came back to the Manor to stay with us." Lucius mentioned.

Lucius got up and headed over to Hermione. The DJ had put on a slow classic on.

"May I have this dance Hermione?" Lucius asked of the young girl.

"Yes you may Lord Malfoy."

They started dancing together with Hermione putting her arms around his neck and him putting his arms around her waist.

"So are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Lucius asked of Hermione.

"I am. I don't think that I can thank you enough. I have talked to my two favourite actresses from the musical Wicked, talked to production teams from the different musicals on the West End. Oh Lucius tonight has been a dream for me."

Lucius leaned down towards Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione was stunned to feel the 20 years her senior Lord kissing her on the lips. She pushed him away and ran out of the night club. Lucius tried to follow her out.

She hailed a taxi cab instead of calling for Gerard and got in. Lucius was too late, Hermione had vanished from sight.

Lily and Severus walked up to Lucius.

"Where is Hermione Lucius?" Lily asked of his friend.

"She's gone! I don't know where though. We need to get home and see if she has gone back to the Manor." He called up his chauffer to bring the Rolls around so that they could head back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up the next day in a hotel so that she could decide what she wanted to do. Hermione had decided that she wanted to get away from everything so she decided to up sticks and head up North away from everything that was in London for a while.

So here she was on a train bound from St Pancreas station heading to Sheffield.

"We are now reaching our final destination which is Sheffield Midland Station. Please make sure that you take all of your belongings with you and keep them with you at all times. We hope that you had a pleasant journey with us today. Thank you for travelling with Midland Train Service. Our final stop is Sheffield."

Hermione walked through the station to see that someone was holding up her name printed on a piece of card.

"Yeah I'm Hermione." She walked up to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Joelene, Charlie asked me to pick you up as she couldn't get out of work. So I'm to take you to her home. If you would follow me, I will take you there now." Joelene introduced herself.

"Thank you Joelene." Hermione followed Joelene to her parked car.

"This is it, it's nothing much but its cosy. Matthias should be home soon, that's Charlie's husband. He works in a Student bar and has just gotten through Fresher's Week. So he will just walk in and feed the cat and head to bed for a few hours, so you will meet him properly tonight once he's woken up a little. These are the spare keys to the house, Charlie says make yourself at home. Oh and the cat is called Phoebe and she's not allowed outside at all as they don't want to lose her at all as she is their precious baby." Joelene explained.

"Thanks again Joelene."

Joelene left Hermione in Charlie's home. Phoebe came up to Hermione and wrapped herself around her legs.

"So you must be Phoebe then huh." Hermione picked the small black female cat.

"You are so cute." Phoebe sniffed at Hermione's nose then licked her black nose.

"So that's your kiss then. Go on then, let's find you something to eat." Hermione headed into the kitchen where Phoebe followed her and jumped up onto the counter where she knew that Charlie and Matthias kept her food and treats.

Hermione looked around and saw the cat sat under a cupboard. She opened it to reveal a cupboard just for Phoebe.

"Wow you are their baby. A whole cupboard full of treats." Hermione read the note that was pinned on the inside.

'Remember not to leave the cat treats out, or Phibster will eat them all like a greedy little mite.'

"Right, let's just get you some food, fresh water and biccies then."

Phoebe meowed at Hermione loudly pining for her food.

"My you are impatient."

Hermione heard the front door go. Someone put their keys on the side and then walked in to see that Phoebe was happily eating her dinner.

"Oh you're Charlie's friend Hermione from London. It's nice to meet you. I'm Matthias her husband, did you have a nice trip up? Of course you did. Well would you like a brew?" Matthias asked of Hermione.

"Sorry a what?" Hermione was puzzled.

"He meant a cuppa love." Charlie walked in dumping her bag in the hallway.

"Oh yes please. One sugar no milk. Charlie it's good to see you again. You don't mind that I am here crashing on your life?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, it's cool. I've managed to get the rest of my shifts covered for this week so it's me and you my girl. Plus I'm off for the next two weeks as it's that time of year again. It's PANTO TIME!"

"Oh I forgot that you were in Panto again. You not auditioned for any parts again this year?" Hermione asked accepting the cuppa that Matthias had just given her.

"Nope never do my friend. I'm just happy dancing away with the chorus and helping the principles out with their dance routines." Charlie sat in her office chair starting her laptop up.

A picture of Draco came up on her desktop screen. Hermione started crying looking at the picture.

"Mione sweetie why are you crying?" Charlie asked concerned for her best friend from school.

"Oh it's nothing Charlie. You heard what happened a few months ago to me?" Hermione asked.

"Nope anything that happens in London, doesn't get said up here in South Yorkshire my friend. So what happened then?"

Hermione explained what had happened that night a few months ago.

"Aww Hermione, why didn't you call me? I would have found a way to come back to see you." Charlie told her.

"I was in hospital for a couple of weeks then I was taken to Malfoy Manor to recover and go through physiotherapy every day so that I could get back to dancing. I never saw a phone at all." Hermione sipped at her tea.

"WAIT AN MINUTE! MALFOY MANOR? THEE MALFOY MANOR! THE ONE WHERE LORD MALFOY AND HIS SON DRACO MALFOY THE SOLO SINGER LIVES!"

"Yeah, I'm best friends with his fiancée Harry." Hermione quietly answered.

"So why did you come up to good ole Sheffield for?"

"Lord Malfoy took me to a West End show that had opened last night, we then went to an after show party at the Rose Bowl. I danced and chatted all night, then Lord Malfoy offered me a dance after which he kissed me."

"YOU KISSED LORD MALFOY!"

"No it was the other way around. He kissed me. I ran from him and here I am." Hermione finished her cuppa.

"So I expect that your mum and dad will call me up sometime today asking if you are here then. Well I'm not going to say anything to them."

Charlie hugged Hermione.

"Thank you Charlie, you are a lifesaver. So when are you rehearsing for the panto then?"


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius, Lily and Severus arrived back at the Manor where Lucius went storming in and started to shout Hermione's name loudly.

Lara and Jensen came out of the living room where they were quietly watching a movie from Lucius's extensive DVD collection.

"What's wrong? Why are you shouting for Hermione?" Lara asked them seeing Lucius rush up the stairs.

"Hermione ran out of the theatre that we were at and got into a taxi. We left not moments later and came back here thinking that Hermione would come back here, but it looks like that she hasn't." Lily explained.

"What caused Hermione to run away in the first place?" Jensen put his hands on his hips.

Lily and Severus looked at each other then down at the floor. They didn't answer Jensen at all fearing what the answer would be.

"LILY SEVERUS! WHAT CAUSED HERMIONE TO RUN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Jensen was now shouting at the pair.

"Lucius kissed Hermione." Lily murmured.

"Could you just repeat that just a little louder?" Lara was getting a little mad.

"Lucius kissed Hermione!" Lily walked away.

Lara and Jensen were now fuming that the man who kindly took them took advantage of their 17 year old daughter.

Lucius came back down the stairs.

"She's not in her ro…"

Jensen punched Lucius in the face knocking the Lord flat to the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF AN INNOCENT SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL?" Jensen shouted at the Lord of the Manor.

"Jensen please." Lara tried to pull Jensen off of Lucius.

"YOU HAVE CAUSED MY 17 YEAR OLD BABY GIRL TO RUN AWAY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LIPS TO YOURSELF! SHE'S GOING THROUGH HELL ALREADY AS THERE IS A MASS MURDER WHO HAS BEING USING HER AS A HOOKER!" Jensen walked away and headed to the staircase.

"You better find her Lord Malfoy. I want my baby girl back here safe and sound."

Lucius got up off the floor and stood in front of Lara.

"I'm sorry about this Lara; it's just that I can't stop thinking about her. I love her Lara; I truly love your daughter. There I have said it to you. Me Lord Malfoy who is 37 is in love with a 17 year old girl who is around the same age as my son." Lucius admitted to Lara.

"I have a list of names of her old school friends, even the one that has moved up North to study at University and also got married. But I doubt that she would travel all the way up there to see her." Lara got out her address book which had most of Hermione's friends in it.

"Thank you Lara. I will start first thing in the morning. I bid you goodnight." Lucius headed towards his study to think about things that had happened tonight.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry for everything. Please, please be safe and come home to us all." Lucius cried.

He headed over to his liquor cabinet and started on the bourbon and poured a double finger of the aged bourbon.

Severus came in moments later to see his friend drinking himself into a stupor.

"Lucius, drinking is not the answer. Please go on to bed. I've got Dobby to turn down your bed. Go and sleep and we will start the search for Hermione in the morning." Severus took the tumbler of bourbon away from Lucius and placed back on the liquor cabinet and pulled him up from his chair.

"Your right Severus. I need to get some sleep and a clear head for the search tomorrow. Goodnight Severus." Lucius headed up to bed.

Lily went in to check on her twins to see that Draco and Harry were asleep in their bed with them snuggled up close. She smiled at the picture and decided not to disturb them at all. Lily closed the door to and headed to her bedroom that she was sharing with her husband whilst staying at the manor.

Severus had just got there before Lily after sending Lucius to bed. He was just taking his cufflinks out and putting them on the dresser.

"How are the twins? Harry and Draco managed to get them to bed then?" Severus asked his wife.

"Oh Sev, they are so cute. Draco and Harry are asleep with them. I decided to leave them be. With everything that has happened tonight, I didn't want to disturb them." Lily sat at the powder mirror and started to take off her jewellery and started to get ready for bed.

"Hmm let's get some sleep ourselves as we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Night my sweet." Severus got into bed and turned his bedside light off.

"Night my Prince." She too turned her bedside light off and snuggled down into bed and curled into Severus's side.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione went with Charlie to her pantomime rehearsals. They were rehearsing the full show for the first time. She sat down at the side next to Charlie's mum who was there as part of the wardrobe team. They chatted for most of the time, but Hermione looked on to see the dancers dancing.

One of the dancers had recognised Hermione and went up and started to chat to her.

"You're Hermione Granger, the girl that got shot a few months ago at the showcase in London aren't you?" The dancer asked.

"Yes I am. What's your name?" Hermione replied.

"I'm Georgina. Aren't you supposed to be in London now rehearsing for Draco Malfoy's new tour Live and Dangerous?" Georgina was getting curious.

"Yes I am supposed to be rehearsing, but I needed to get away from life in London, so I came up here to see one of my old school friends Charlie. If you want, I'll show you a dance that I was taught the other day if you would like."

Georgina nodded her head with such enthusiasm that she couldn't remain seated in her chair.

It was break time, the rehearsal floor cleared and everyone went for a drink in the next room. Charlie stayed with Hermione, but Georgina pulled Hermione onto the floor.

"If you go and put this music on for me, I'll show you the dance." Hermione handed Georgina her iPod and she went and plugged it in.

'Who Love's You' from the musical The Jersey Boys started playing and Hermione started to dance.

Everyone looked through the glass doors to see some unknown girl dancing away to Draco Malfoy singing. The other dancers looked on to see Georgina trying to dance with the girl.

Charlie was watching with a smile on her face, knowing that Hermione was enjoying herself as she was in her element.

The whole room erupted with applause as Hermione finished the dance. She looked to see that Charlie was there leading them all.

"Now I know how you got into the Marauders Performing Arts. Lord Malfoy and his son have chosen very well Mione." Charlie went and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks Charlie. Now then I think that you wanted to learn that dance did you? Because the actual dance is from the Musical the Jersey Boys, as the chorographer that taught me this dance, his wife did the dancing for that musical and has the rights to the dance. So I can teach you some of it."

Georgina smiled as though all of her Christmases had come all at once.

It was the end of the rehearsal; Georgina went up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Thank you Miss Granger for teaching me some of your dancing. You are now my idol and I want to be like you when I grow up and be in the Marauders." Georgina told Hermione.

"Well you need to work and train hard. I will put your name forward to Lord Malfoy and Mr and Mrs Snape. I may even get them to come and see you dance this Christmas." Hermione hugged the girl back.

"Now go home and get plenty of rest, I may if Charlie will let me. I may come to your dance school at some point to come and teach you all the rest of the dance that I showed you this evening. If your dance principle will let me."

"I think that she would Hermione, you have brought the rest of the dancers more confidence. I think that you can teach them something that they couldn't get anywhere else. That Marauder charm that Harry rubbed off onto you." Charlie nudged Hermione and they headed out to the car and headed back to the flat.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Malfoy had just got off the phone to one of Hermione's friends. It was another dead end. Hermione wasn't at any of the old academy friends or her school friends.

There was only one number left in the phone book and that was Charlie who lived in Sheffield. There was a mobile number and what looked to be a work number. Lucius took the chance and dialled the mobile number.

"Hi who's this ya nutter?" Charlie answered.

"Sorry but am I talking to Charlotte Corden?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah who's asking?"

"I'm Lord Malfoy; I'm calling on behalf of Lara and Jensen Granger. You haven't been in contact with Hermione have you?" Lucius asked.

Hermione was in the car with her when Charlie had answered the phone over the speaker.

There was silence as neither of them wanted to answer.

"Charlotte, please has Hermione made contact with you?" Lucius was now pleading.

Hermione looked down at her hands and then out of the passenger window.

"Hello Lucius." Hermione answered.

"Oh thank God. Hermione your parents have been frantically worried. How did you get to Sheffield?" Lucius was now relieved.

"I caught the train the next morning. I have been here since yesterday afternoon. I just wanted some time away to think about things. I know that you are itching to come and get me, but the only way that you will get me back is by coming to the Sheffield City Hall and watching the annual pantomime that my friend Charlie is in.

Oh and another thing, you know the aerial stunts that we learnt before I left? Well I need some of that flying equipment and some of your best team to fly it all, and you are not charging the Performing Company anything. If you want me like you did the other night, then let me show you what I can do. Oh and bring Severus, Lily, Harry, Draco and my parents with you. The flying equipment needs to be there on Saturday, 8am sharp. Let me know if they are coming, if not then I will have to do something else. I will call you later as I am out getting my costume at the moment. See you soon." Hermione hung up.

Lucius looked at the handset and smiled. He had found Hermione, at the place that she would be the least likely to have been.

He then phoned up the company that he had booked for Draco's UK tour and asked them if they had the same equipment but for one person possibly two to fly and to be at Sheffield for 8am tomorrow. Lucius looked stunned as it was already Friday.

The company said that they could get some equipment to Sheffield as they already had some up there that was on a show that was finishing tonight in Leeds. So Lucius confirmed the booking and paid for it out of his own pocket.

Lucius then booked hotel rooms at the Hilton in Sheffield for them all. He headed down to the dance studio to see Lily, Harry, Draco and Severus rehearsing Big Spender with Lily standing in for Hermione.

"Guy's pack your bags. We're going away for a few days." Lucius stormed in.

"But why dad, the tour starts in a couple of months." Draco asked.

"Cause I have found our missing star and she's been asked to perform in a Pantomime that is being held up in Sheffield.

Lara and Jensen Granger walked in to hear that Hermione had been found.

"You found our daughter? She's with Charlie?" Lara asked.

"Yes, she went to least obvious place. Well apparently she's now been asked to perform in a Panto that is going to start just after Christmas. I think that the performer has been injured and Hermione has been asked to step in." Lucius explained.

"But what is she going to perform? They normally have a specialist act in, if I can remember rightly." Jensen tried to think back to the days that he went to the panto.

"Well she has asked for the flying equipment that she has been trained to use for the tour. So I think that she is going to do something up in the air."

"But what she's been doing has been done with Harry. So what is she doing?" Draco mentioned.

"Well we need to leave and soon as they are doing the set up tomorrow at 8am. I have to be there for when the equipment turns up." Lucius looked down at his watch.

"You need to all hurry and pack up some clothes for a week or two. It depends how long this Panto runs for." Lucius headed to his room to see that Dobby was already packing a bag.

"Dobby, how did you know?" Lucius asked his oldest friend.

"Dobby always knows things my Lord. I have also packed little Miss's things also as I know that she didn't take any of her clothes with her."

Lucius looked at him.

"She phoned before she left London yesterday. Miss Granger informed me that I wasn't to tell you where she was going at all and that she would be safe. With Fenir Greyback still on the loose, she decided to leave and be safe." Dobby explained to his Lordship.

"It's ok Dobby. Just go and spend Christmas with you wife and family. Lock up the Manor as we're not going to be here. I will phone you to let you know when we are heading back. Now please call up my Pilot and ask him to be fuelled and ready to leave to fly to Robin Hood Airport." Lucius told him.

"Yes my Lord. Merry Christmas Lord Malfoy and a happy new year to you."

"Dobby please call me Lucius."

"Merry Christmas Lucius."

Lucius smiled at his butler.

"Merry Christmas my old friend."


	13. Chapter 13

"Lord Malfoy, welcome to Sheffield." Charlie curtsied to him.

"Oh do get up my girl. I presume that you are Charlie, Hermione's friend?" Lucius asked of the girl who was standing outside with the truck that held the scenery and another with lighting and sound equipment.

"Yes sir. The flying equipment has turned up and they are speaking to the Producer and Stage Manager about the setup and the rigging equipment. Hermione is with them talking about it." Charlie explained.

"Right then. So the stuff is here then, when do we get to see Hermione?" Lucius tried to walk into the theatre.

"Ah I'm afraid you will have to wait a couple of days. She needs to rehearse and there are the Technical and Dress rehearsals to go through as well. So it will be Christmas Eve." Charlie told the Lord the news.

"OK. But can my son and his fiancée see her?"

"Yes, actually she requested that she should see them, as she needs their help. I have the backstage passes for them so they can go through and see her."

Draco and Harry took the passes and headed to the Stage Door where they signed in.

"WOW I have never been here before. It's a great place." Harry looked around at the theatre.

"Yeah it's so beautiful." Draco looked towards the stage area to see people working on the stage.

Hermione was stood with her back towards Harry and Draco talking to the Stage Manager. They were talking about what she wanted to do in her act. The flying guys had actually brought a spare flying rig so that they could fly two people.

"That's great; I just hope to persuade my friend to help me with this."

"And which friend is that then Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry and Dray. It's good to see you both again. I'm sorry about leaving London, but I need to get away from everything that was happening and this was what I wanted. To see my best friend and how she is doing." Hermione hugged them both.

"So what you need to persuade me to do?" Harry asked presuming that she was talking about him.

"Actually I also need you stepdad's help if would. The company's specialist act had to cancel as they had fallen ill. So I stepped in at the last moment and said that I could do something for them without costing them anything. They said yes and asked what I could do, so I told them that I had just been trained to aerial stunts in the air. They agreed, but I now realise that I trained with you Harry and that I couldn't think of anything to do. I have asked if I could have the stage this evening so that we could practice and do some sort of routine."

"Ok then, well the family has come to see you perform. I think that my mum and Severus are here shopping and sorting Emily and Forlan out with some breakfast. So yes I think that we can sort something out. But what about my costume though?" Harry had asked.

"Already sorted. I have already purchase yours, it will be here later on with mine. So will you help me?"

"Hermione, when have I ever not helped you? Of course I will."

Hermione sat down in the auditorium planning what the Producer wanted from her. Harry sat down listening and thinking about what they had learnt just this past week.

"Mione, I think that Harry's mum and dad are at the Stage Door with two adorable kids. They're so cute." Charlie mentioned.

"Oh that's Emily and Forlan, my younger twin brother and sister. I'll go and get them signed in and bring them through." Harry excused himself and headed to the Stage Door with Charlie.

Lucius had seen Lily, Severus and the twins as they headed down to the Stage Door.

"Severus, please can you talk to Hermione for me? Please tell her that I'll be waiting for her tonight when she finishes." Lucius told his brother.

"I will try and talk to her if I have the time, if not then it's down to you."

Lucius nodded his head and then headed away from the theatre and headed back to the hotel that they were going to check in at.


	14. Chapter 14

The stage was set up. Everything was ready.

Hermione and Harry had the stage to themselves for a couple of hours before they started the technical rehearsal. So they both rehearsed long and hard. Severus kept shouting up to them.

Severus was then satisfied with them. With the limited amount of time they had, they had all hoped that the Producer and Director would be happy with what they had come up with.

The Production Team were sat in the auditorium. The cast and chorus were coming in to sit down to see what was happening. They were all dressed in their End of Act 1 costumes as that was all they were rehearsing for tonight.

The band was warming up to play. Severus went up and asked the MD (Musical Director) if they could play the music instead of having to strain their ears and listen to it through a CD player.

"It's just so that they can get the feel for the band as it's both their first time playing to a live band before."

The MD agreed with them as the band needed to have a run through the music before the rehearsal started.

"We'll play the last chorus of the song before and lead through to the Eve of the War. Ok then, bar 62 onwards straight into the next one." The MD told the band.

The cast and chorus were sat down waiting for what was going to happen.

The music started and the only one who was standing was Severus just behind the MD.

Lily, Forlan, Emily, Lara and Jensen Granger were sat with Charlie's mum who was in the Circle as they got a better view from there. Draco was sat just behind off to the side of Severus as he was taking notes for him so that he could tell both Hermione and Harry what they could improve on.

Lucius had managed to get a backstage pass and headed into the audience as the music started up. He looked to the stage to see it lit up.

Eve of the War then started up with Harry going up in the air flying across the stage spinning upright. Hermione did the same from the opposite side.

The intro finished and the main part of the song started. Hermione and Harry did tumbles and poses. Hermione at one point had attached herself to just Harry and not on her own rig. They were both then lifted again. Harry was upside down holding onto Hermione's hands, ready for their final part of the act.

"You ready for this Hermione?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yes."

Hermione then unhooked herself and was just attached to Harry by a wrist strap that had a spinning device in the middle. Hermione did her final pose and then Harry started her spinning. She then released a cloth like ribbon which spun around her.

Harry then stopped her from spinning and then they were both lowered down to the ground. Harry detached himself from the wires and they both took their final bow.

The cast, chorus, production team and the band were all up on their feet applauding them both. Severus had Draco write a few things that they needed to improve on, but to be honest it wasn't very much.

Lucius was stunned with what they had come up with in a short amount of time and the equipment that they had as well. He loved what they had done.

Draco looked back towards Lily and the others only to see that his father was sat at the back of the audience. He walked to his dad and hugged him.

"I think that they're having a break for half an hour and then they are both getting into their costumes and checking their harnesses with the safety manager to check that their costumes fit over them ok." Draco told his father.

"So it's going to be a late one then?"

"No, they're only doing the End of Act 1 tonight and the rest of the show tomorrow then the dress rehearsal the day after. They open on Tuesday and finish two weeks later."

"So they have the day off tomorrow?"

"I think that Uncle Sev is going to get them together and go through the list that he told me to write down. So it's going to be busy."

"Oh right. I'm going to take Hermione to dinner tonight to talk about what happened the other day." Lucius got up and headed to the doors.

The cast did the whole of the End of Act 1. They had to stop a few times to fine tune where people were standing, entrances and exits, the usual technical that normally happens.

Hermione and Harry were all wired up but they had to keep waiting until it was their turn. So they kept themselves warm by putting their Marauder Academy jackets on. Harry had brought Hermione's with him just in case.

Charlie was standing near where Hermione was standing all wired. Hermione had been given her phone back by Draco. She had received a text from someone.

'Hermione I'm so sorry about the other night. Please have dinner with me tonight to talk things through. Lucius x.'

"The Lord asking you out to dinner?" Charlie asked her best friend.

Hermione looked up from her phone.

"I overheard Draco talking to his father about things. He seems so heartbroken Mione. I really thing that he wants to make amends." Charlie told her.

"He's done so much for me over the past few months and this is how I repay him by running away from him. He gave me a full day at a spa and clothes shopping at Harrods. The dress that I showed up in was the one from that night £2000+ dress and Jimmy Choo shoes as well. He spent near enough £4000 on me that day and I ran away from him. Oh Charlie I think that I am falling in love with him. What shall I do?" Hermione turned to Charlie for advice.

"Hear him out Mione let him explain why he kissed you. Just let him talk, then you decide what you want to do. Only you can do that."

Charlie moved away as they were starting up again from the beginning.

The producer came up to Hermione and told her that they were going to do a straight run through. He went over and told Harry.

Hermione got her phone out and sent a message back.

'Ok, meet me outside of dressing room 6. I'll be on my own as Harry is with the male chorus tonight.'

Hermione took off her Academy jacket and checked that she was clipped into the rigging. She was ready.

"Ok, that's all for tonight. We rehearse tomorrow the rest of the show. Be ready to start for 7pm. Great work everyone."

They all cleared the stage apart from Harry and Hermione who were knelt down at the side of the stage talking to Severus and Draco about the area's where they could fine tune.

Charlie walked up to them holding both Harry and Hermione's jackets.

"You both need to keep warm or your muscles will seize up and that's not good for a pro dancer." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks Charlie, would you come up to my dressing room? I need a bit of a girly chat. Catch up with you tomorrow guys." Hermione got up and walked up the four flights of stairs to her dressing room.

Hermione was just getting changed when there was a knock at the door. Charlie went to answer it.

"Lord Malfoy, please come in. Hermione is just getting changed which is what I should be doing as I have to drop my mum off at home tonight and it's a long trek to one side of town back to the other. I bid you goodnight my Lord." Charlie left the dressing room and headed to her own to get changed.

Hermione was just coming out of the toilet after changing out of her costume and hanging it up along with the headdress over the hanger. She was holding it up checking for any damage or any missing sequins so she didn't notice that Lucius was standing there looking at her.

Hermione hung up her costume on the rail and it was then that she noticed that Lucius was there.

"LUCIUS! Oh my, please could you just wait out in the doorway?" Hermione asked of the Lord.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He turned his back so that she could change.

Hermione slipped on her jeans, boots and t-shirt and put her Marauders jacket on. She checked her phone for any messages and put into her pocket along with the borrowed purse that Charlie gave to her.

"I'm ready Lucius." Hermione walked to the door and turned off all the lights and then locked up the dressing room.

Lucius escorted Hermione down to the Stage Door where they both signed out. They walked out to see that there was a limo waiting for them. Lucius held the door open and helped Hermione into the back.

They headed off to a restaurant that Lucius had been recommended by the hotel staff. It was at the far side of town, but not far away from where Charlie lived.

Lucius showed her into the restaurant and they were seated by the waitress and then they browsed the menus.

"Can I have a bottle of your finest house white wine please and whatever my friend here would like." Lucius told the waitress.

"Can I have a glass of Diet Coke please? Thank you." Hermione looked down at the food menu.

"Thank you for agreeing to come to dinner with me. I just want to talk about my actions from the other night." Lucius looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Lucius, forget about it. I have. I just want to move on now and get on with life."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress came back to them.

The night went on late; Hermione and Lucius were back in the limo heading back to Charlie's house where Hermione was staying.

Lucius followed her to the front door.

"Lord Malfoy, thank you for tonight. I don't know how I will repay you for everything that you have done to help me and my family. I am truly grateful for everything." Hermione turned to face Lucius.

"Hermione, I think that we are way past titles now, please call me Lucius." He told her.

Hermione nodded her head. She then went forward and hugged the aged Lord.

"See you tomorrow at some point as I want to see my parents and think Charlie's mum wants to meet up with them as well. Well goodnight Lucius." Hermione unlocked the door with the spare key and then shut the door behind her.

"Goodnight my love." Lucius whispered in the wind.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up late the next morning. She walked into the kitchen to see that Charlie and Matthias were sat at the table eating some breakfast. Phoebe was sat down looking up at Charlie who had her treats in her hand.

"Mornin'." Hermione headed over to the kettle and made a cup of tea.

"You got in late last night?" Matthias mentioned looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, he took me to a restaurant not too far away from here. We had a nice night. Talked, dined and was waited on, it was a good night."

"SO you managed to clear the air with Lord Malfoy?" Charlie asked as Phoebe jumped up on to her lap to try and get another treat.

"Yeah we did. I'm kinda glad now, I can move on with my life again." Hermione sat down.

Matthias looked back at the website that he was reading to see a new news headline pop up on Google.

'MASS MURDERER FENRIR GREYBACK SIGHTED IN YORKSHIRE.'

He dropped his cup and it smashed onto the floor. Phoebe ran out of the kitchen in a fright.

"Matthias what's wrong sweetie?" Charlie asked.

"Check the Google news headlines."

Charlie got her own laptop out and switched it on and loaded up the Google news site.

"Oh no, just what we needed to read about." Charlie turned the laptop to show Hermione.

"He's coming after me. He knows that I have got away." Hermione got up and ran up the stairs into the spare bedroom where she curled up in bed for the rest of the day.

"Lord Malfoy, please come to my house! Hermione has been cooped up in my spare bedroom and is refusing to talk and even come out of the room." Charlie was on the phone after getting the number from Hermione's iPhone.

"Why what's happened?" Lucius asked of Hermione's friend.

"Have you seen the news headlines on Google? If not then I suggest that you go and read it before you arrive here." Charlie hung up.

Lucius went down into the reception area and asked if he could just borrow the computer to check something out.

He then read the latest headline that Fenrir was somewhere in Yorkshire. He called up his friends in the security business and told them that they needed to get to Sheffield ASAP and he also called up the theatre so that he could organise for his security to be on the Stage Door.

Draco and Harry were still in bed after being in the bar until late last night talking. Draco was the first one to stir awake.

Draco went into the bathroom to do his morning rituals and then headed back into the bedroom to see that his lover was still in bed.

"Harry sweets. You need to get up as you have another long day ahead of you." Draco nudged his shoulder awake.

"Hrng five more minutes please, mntired." Harry murmured in his sleep.

There was a knock at the door. Draco headed over to open it knowing that it was going to be Severus.

"Still in bed is he? Let me try." Severus pushed past Draco and saw his stepson still in bed.

"Harry you need to get up." Severus tried the quieter approach.

"Five minutes please mom."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU HAVE LITERALLY FIVE MINUTES TO GET UP, SHOWERED AND CHANGED AND TO BE AT THE THEATRE TO REHEARSE WITH HERMIONE!"

Harry fell out of the bed.

"Wha? Oh man can I have a little more time to get ready?" Harry asked.

Draco's cell phone rang. He looked to see that it was his father ringing him.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"Tell Severus and Harry that Hermione might be late for rehearsal. Check out Google news site." Lucius hung up.

"So what did my brother want?" Severus had asked his Godson.

"Just to mention that Hermione might be late for rehearsal and also to read Google News site."

Harry loaded up the Google app on his phone and then clicked on News.

"Oh no, Fenrir Greyback has been sighted up here." Harry finished reading the news report on Google.

"You are joking aren't you?" Draco snatched Harry's iPhone from him and started reading the report.

"Well I'm sure that your father is sorting out the security as we speak, so let's head to the theatre so we can get some practice. Plus we can also rehearse some of the tour whilst we are there as well. I asked if there was any spare space that we could use to rehearse. We have the ballroom for a couple of hours later on." Severus mentioned to them.

"Ok, let me grab a quick shower and then head down to the reception area. Give me fifteen minutes." Harry headed into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Hermione was still holed up in the spare bedroom when Lucius turned up.

"She's in the bedroom, second on the left." Charlie told Lucius.

"Thanks." Lucius headed up the stairs and saw the bedroom door in his sights.

He knocked on the bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, it's me. Please open up the door."

"NO LUCIUS GO AWAY I WANT TO BE ON MY OWN!"

Loud music started filtering throughout the house.

Lucius started banging on the door.

Hermione eventually opened the bedroom door with a red blotchy face with tear streaks down her cheeks. He was frizzy and stuck out.

She looked up into the eyes of the man that she loved, she cried yet again.

"Hermione, you will be safe with me. I will have security here by this afternoon so Fenrir Greyback shouldn't get anywhere near you now." Lucius held the girl close to him.

"Please stay near me."

"Always." They both kissed each other with passion.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry that this has been delayed, but life caught up to me with the Pantomime run just after xmas into the new year and working long hours. So I'm posting chapters 16-21 tonight. Enjoy these bumper chapters.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned up at the theatre about three hours late. She was holding Lucius's hand as they walked onto the stage. Draco was sat down on the front extension with Severus stood up looking up to see Harry do his stunts.<p>

"Nice of you to show up Miss Granger, you have lost out of three hours practice. This isn't good enough." Severus snapped.

"Give Hermione a break Uncle Sev. It's good to see you Hermione; I brought your harness down along with your practice gear." Draco got up and handed the girl her harness and sweats.

"Thanks Dray, I'll just go and get ready in the wings." Hermione let go of Lucius's hand and headed down into the empty crew room.

The flying crew came onto the stage whilst one of them brought in Hermione's wires and flew Harry down onto the stage.

Draco handed Harry the wrist strap and made sure that it was securely tightened on his wrist. Lucius stood at the front of the stage next to his best friend Severus.

"So you're calling the reinforcements then?" Severus asked of the man.

"Yes, Kingsley and the others will be here in a couple of hours. He had to pull the original team together." Lucius replied.

"Oh not Tonks and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black! Oh man I can't be putting up with their antics that they did back in our school days." Severus mentioned.

"Yes, plus you will have to look after the Lupin's son Theodore. Well his nickname is Teddy; he's the same age as the twins. So at least he will have a couple of playmates. Plus Harry hasn't seen his godson since he was in his 7th year at school."

"Fine, I will call Lily and ask her to bring the twins so that they can meet Teddy when they all arrive."

Hermione walked onto the stage and was getting checked out by the safety officer in the flying team. After giving her the all clear, they attached Hermione to her flying wires and then lifted her up so that she could be put into place off stage.

The Eve of the War started up again. They went through the whole routine. Lucius stood at the front next to his son and Severus.

Lucius stared up at Hermione as she was doing her routine.

"You are in love with her aren't you dad?" Draco asked never leaving his eyes from his finance.

"Son, do you think that you can live with me dating a girl who is virtually the same age as you?" Lucius asked the dreaded question.

"Dad, you deserve to be happy after what mum has put you through. Keep her safe and close to your heart. Hermione is a keeper." Draco hugged his dad and continued watching Hermione and Harry in the air.

They practiced nonstop for the next four hours when they noticed that the rest of the cast and principles were filtering onto the stage.

Charlie walked up to Draco.

"How is she doing? She was so down hearted when she was holed up in my spare room." Charlie asked the Malfoy heir.

"She seems to be doing better now. I think that she has been talking to my dad though. Plus his security team will be here soon. So security will be tight from now on." Draco mentioned.

"Ok, as long as Lord Malfoy debriefs the Production team and the theatre staff about the backstage passes and that they needed to be shown at all times going in and out of the building." Charlie replied.

"Oh I will make sure that Dad briefs the theatre staff and Production Team. Plus I think all of you have to be told as well." Draco headed off stage to carry on chatting to Hermione's old school friend.

"Right then, everyone have a good Christmas and we shall see you all on the 27th of the opening day of the panto. Goodnight to you all and have a safe journey home." The Producer announced to the cast, crew and the band.

They all headed off in their different directions to get dressed. Lucius was currently talking to the Production team about security.

"Is that ok with everyone? They must produce their backstage passes or no entry at all. The security will be strict with a mass murderer on the loose as well."

The Production meeting was over, Lucius headed up towards Hermione and Harry's dressing room and waited outside. Harry came out to see his father in law to be standing waiting.

"She's just finishing getting ready; she will be out in a little while." Harry headed down stairs chatting to some of the male chorus as they came out of their dressing room one floor down.

Draco was talking to the MD in the auditorium just packing up his music for the night. He had received a call earlier in the day saying that the MD of tour had called to say that he had been called to a family emergency over in Canada and that wouldn't be able to be on the tour.

"Would you be available to come on a UK tour?" Draco asked of him.

"I'm not sure as I am a teacher."

"Not a problem, I can get a music teacher to cover you when you are with us on tour. I'm trying to give people their dreams, plus with the band that you have here, I would love for them to come with you." Draco told him.

"Then can I talk to the band and then get back to you? You will get your answer by the end of run."

"Of course. Have a lovely Christmas."

Harry headed to the stage door still chatting with the chorus. They were asking what he was going to do after he had finished the Pantomime run.

"Going on tour as lead male dancer with Dray on his tour 'Draco Malfoy: Live and Dangerous'. Hermione is the lead female dancer with us as well." Harry told them.

"Draco Malfoy? He's the famous solo artist ain't he?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, he's my other half." Harry stated proudly.

"Well who can blame him? He's good looking."

"Who's good looking?"


	17. Chapter 17

It was now show night. The lights were down and auditorium doors were shut. They were ready for the MD to start up the band.

Lily, Severus, Emily, Forlan, Lucius and Draco were sat in the centre of the circle. The Grangers were absent as they wanted to see the pantomime with Charlie's parents and in-laws. The twins were excited that they were going to watch a pantomime and that their own elder brother and his friend were performing.

The music started. Harry and Hermione were watching the opening from the side of the stage. They had their costumes on with their Marauders Academy jackets on over the top with their sweats on over. Hermione made sure that the little skirt of her costume was out and that it wasn't getting creased up. They watched the opening and then headed into the production corridor so that they could get warmed up so that they were well ready to perform their aerial stunts.

The whole night went off without a hitch. It was now the end of act 1 finale. Both Hermione and Harry were now attached to their wires and their sweat pants were off. They kept their academy jackets on right till the last minute.

"Right then show time." Hermione said to herself as she passed her jacket to one of the stage crew.

Harry was on the stage now starting. Hermione was then pulled up onto the stage. They performed with passion in their hearts.

The audience cheered as they finished their stunts and took their bows and then exited the stage both of them given their jackets so they didn't get cold.

Charlie came straight off the stage and headed into the production corridor as the curtains closed for the end of act 1 scene.

"You were both fabulous tonight. I couldn't stop watching you both. It was great." Charlie hugged Hermione then Harry.

"Cheers Charlie we couldn't have done it without Lord Malfoy and Severus. They made this all possible." Hermione told her best friend.

"Hermione go back home after the pantomime has finished and go on tour with Draco and the rest of them. Live your life to the full. Life isn't a rehearsal you don't get second chances. Plus also try and get with Lord Malfoy. He seems like a keeper." Charlie smiled at her.

The first night was over, Hermione and Harry got changed in their dressing room. Draco just entered as Hermione was putting her bra back on.

"Draco do you mind, I'm trying to get dressed here. Please go and wait outside you as well Harry." Hermione told them both.

Draco and Harry went out of the dressing room to see Lucius stood there.

"Is Hermione still in there?" Lucius asked of his son.

"Yeah but she's still getting dressed at the moment. She's just kicked me and Harry out so that she can get dressed. I don't think that she will be long though. See you down at the stage door. Tonks and Lupin will be downstairs waiting for you both." Draco and Harry walked down the stairs where they met Severus half way down.

"Is Hermione still up there?" Severus asked them both.

"Yeah. Dad is with her at the moment." Draco told him.

"Ok then let's go and meet Lily and the twins. They should be with Tonks and Lupin at stage door." Severus walked down the stairs.

Lucius stayed outside waiting for Hermione to come out. She was taking her time getting ready so he decided to go in and check up on her. He opened the first door to be greeted by Hermione as she was just locking up.

"Lucius you gave me a fright. What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she turned the lights and heating off.

"Just making sure that you are all right that's all. You were taking your time getting dressed."

"Yeah well your son turned up as I was getting ready as I thought that Harry had left the room as he was so quiet. You my escort then to the car then?" Hermione giggled.

"Of course my lady."

"No Narcissa was the lady of the house. Not me I'm just the poor girl who wants to sing and dance the rest of her life that's all."

"You could be the lady of the house if you want to." Lucius mumbled under his breath.

"Why is that?" Hermione had obviously heard him.

"Oh me and Narcissa are currently divorcing the paperwork has just come back through and she has signed the papers. As of new year's day I am single bachelor again." Lucius explained.

"Oh right."

They stopped talking and Hermione pushed him out so that she could lock up the dressing room and then head on home.

The Grangers were stood at the stage door waiting to see their daughter after her first performance. They wanted to spend some time together as they were heading back down to London with Kingsley Shacklebolt as their security. Lucius was flying them back to Heathrow airport. But Hermione wasn't ready to see them yet as she couldn't face them after what has happened to cause her to run away to Sheffield. So she turned them down and decided that she was going back to Charlie's home with Matthias.

Tonks and Lupin were waiting chatting to Lily and Severus who were each holding a sleepy twin.

Hermione walked up to them and handed the key back to the security on stage door and then headed out to see loads of media and fans of them both. She was shocked to say the least. Lupin and Tonks both pushed their way through making sure that Hermione got to the limo safely.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius was woken up to his mobile phone ringing. It was Tonks phoning up.

"Sorry to wake you lord Malfoy it's just that we have had a tip off that Fenrir Greyback has been sighted in Sheffield. We need to make sure that Hermione is safe so we will be with her for the whole day. Kingsley is heading with the Grangers and Arthur Weasley will be with Severus, Lily and the twins with Sirius black." Tonks explained to Lucius.

"You have put Sirius Black with Severus! That's a very bad idea after what happened at school." Lucius mentioned.

"Well Sirius is the only one that is available to be with them at the moment. Plus Sirius is Harry's godfather and will keep him safe no questions about that."

"Well let's hope that there are no arguments at all then." Lucius hung up the phone and then checked the time and fell back to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next day to see that Charlie was stood in the doorway with phoebe in her arms.

"So you are awake then. Phoebe was scratching to get in here as she normally comes in here to sleep on her blanket." Charlie mentioned to her.

"That's ok Charlie if she wants to sleep in here then I'm not going to stop her. Come on in." Hermione beckoned her friend in to sit on the bed.

"So what's the plans for today then?" Charlie asked putting phoebe on the bed.

"I think that I'm spending the day with Lucius today. He's taking me out today with security around me. So I will see you at the show later because I think that I'm going to dinner." Hermione mentioned to her stroking phoebe.

"Ooh is Hermione off on a date then today." Charlie nudged Hermione.

"I don't think it's a date though Charlie but we shall see. I'm going to get ready for the day so I will see you both later." Hermione got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Lucius went under escort to pick Hermione up from Charlie's home. Tonks was with him and Lupin was in the car keeping an eye on the surrounding area.

Fenrir Greyback had followed Lucius and Hermione home last night after reading the local papers about the two aerial artists that had come in at the very last minute to perform on the local pantomime. No names were mentioned but a picture of both Harry and Hermione was in the paper. So Fenrir had found his missing girl.

"Soon my dear Hermione you will be back under my service. Oh how much I have missed you." Fenrir said his thoughts out aloud.

Hermione and Lucius had headed into town where they dined at one of the restaurants that wasn't too far away from the theatre where Hermione was performing. Hermione didn't eat very much as she had to do two shows that day so she limited herself. They chatted away talking about various things that were happening. Lucius also mentioned that his divorce had come through and that he was now a bachelor.

"Hermione I know that I made you run away from London because I kissed you. But I confessed something to your parents that very same night." Lucius started to explain.

"Oh and what was that then?" Hermione sipped at her diet coke.

"Hermione I confessed that I was in love with you. I know that you were put into safety under my security team when Greyback shot you and I helped you get back to health in the past few months, but I couldn't have helped falling in love with you." Lucius finished explaining to her.

Hermione was stunned as to what Lucius had just said to her.

"Well where do you want to go from here then?"

"I want to marry at some point and have another child down the line. Narcissa only wanted the one so we only had Draco. I wanted more but she didn't want to ruin her figure again with another pregnancy."

"Lucius I can't rush into marriage just like that, I do love you Lucius and we shall see how this goes and if we fall in love together then I shall consider becoming your wife and giving you another family."

Lucius leaned over the table and kissed Hermione full on the lips. She reciprocated the kiss.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"Ditto." Hermione didn't want to say them three little words before Lord Malfoy's name.


	19. Chapter 19

Four days have passed and it was now New Year's Eve there was only one show that night and they were having New Year's Day off so that they can rest and then go back to do another two shows.

Hermione, the Malfoy's and the Snape's and the security team all celebrated in the suite that Lucius had in the Hilton hotel whilst Harry and Hermione were on stage. The twins stayed up just little after midnight as they were really tired and their eyes were drooping long before midnight. They were tucked up in bed in the room which Lily and Severus were both sharing. Tonks had told them that she would keep an eye on the twins to allow them to celebrate the New Year in.

Hermione had snuck out of the suite and headed to the outside patio. Fireworks were being set off as the New Year rolled in.

"Happy new year." Hermione closed her eyes and made her new year's resolution.

Lucius started looking around for Hermione. But he couldn't find her so he went into the bedroom to see Tonks asleep holding the twins on the bed. He went to the balcony that he had and looked outside. He looked down towards to see that Hermione was down there looking up at the fireworks.

Lucius headed out and down to the patio area where Hermione was standing. Lupin made to follow but Lucius shook his head telling him not to follow him.

"Hermione?"

She turned around to see Lucius standing just a couple of meters behind her.

"Sorry Lucius for sneaking out. I just wanted to look at the stars and fireworks." Hermione apologised for leaving the room.

"It doesn't matter tonight Hermione." Lucius walked up to her.

"Lucius I know that we have only been seeing each other for a few days but I just want to say that I love you." Hermione finally managed to say.

Lucius kissed Hermione with passion full on her lips. Fireworks were still being set off into the midnight sky. It was heaven for them both.

Hermione pulled Lucius back inside and they headed into the lift they kissed again but this time Hermione jumped into Lucius's arms. They headed to the room that Hermione was staying in. She got the key card for her room and opened the door.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to see that she was still in bed with Lucius. She smiled at the sleeping Lord and then tried to move his arm that was draped over her torso so that she could get up and go to the bathroom.

Lucius woke up to see that Hermione's side of the bed was cold and that the shower was still on. He sat up and leaned against the bed head and reached over for his phone. He looked to see that there were seven missed calls from Lupin, three from Draco and one from Severus. Plus also a couple of texts.

Hermione came out with a towel wrapped around her body and one drying her hair.

"Good Morning Lord Malfoy." Hermione walked in and sat down at the dresser where the mirror and her cosmetics were.

"Hello Hermione, I need to get up and get ready." Lucius wrapped the sheet around his waist and headed to the bathroom. He stopped at Hermione and kissed her on her neck and then headed to get ready for the day.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the last day of the Pantomime. There were only two shows left to do and that would be it for the year. Hermione was sad that she would miss all of her friends as she would then head back to London to rehearse for the UK tour.

"It's our last day Hermione. I can't believe that it's all over after tonight." Harry was getting into his warm up gear.

"Yeah, we need to go and check the equipment to make sure that everything is ok." Hermione put the Academy jacket on and put her black dance shorts and leg warmers on over her costume and then headed down to the stage to check on the wires.

Lucius was with his son, Severus, Lily and the twins in the VIP lounge. Lupin had just come in out of breath.

"Lord Malfoy, Fenrir is in town and he knows where we are staying. We need to get everything out of all the rooms and check out of the hotel and get you all back to London tonight." Lupin mentioned.

"Get your men to pack up all of our rooms and pay the hotel. Call Jefferson up to get the jet ready, but secretly as we don't want Fenrir to catch on as to what we are doing as he will have some of the Death Eaters with him." Lucius explained to Lupin.

"Will do sir. Shaklebolt will remain in the building with a couple of security guards. Lily can you stay here with our son, will see you later." Lupin ruffled up his son's hair and they both headed down towards the stage.

"After tonight, we all leave to get back to Malfoy Manor. Then I want Fenrir to be caught and put down." Lucius knocked back his whiskey that he had been given.

"This ends now. I just want to get on with life."

Hermione and Harry were up in the air just hanging next to each other.

"Harry?"

"Hmm"

"I did something two nights ago that I thought that I would never do at all."

"Oh was it that bad?"

"No I don't think it was, at least I don't think that it was."

"So what did you do?"

"I slept with Lucius."

"…"

"Harry?"

"You slept with my future father in law! Oh my I can't believe it. Draco doesn't know does he?"

"Harry, you are the first to know."

Hermione started to do some forward spins to make sure that she could move smoothly.

Remus and Tonks had come onto the stage to see that Hermione was spinning and Harry was just hanging there watching her.

"So do you think that this would develop into something more then?"

"I don't know Harry; I really don't know what Lucius wants at this moment. I know that he was the one to sort everything out for me with joining the Marauders Academy and Dray's UK tour Live and Dangerous. I'm falling for him Harry; I really am falling hard for him."

"All I can say then is see how far that he is willing to take the relationship."

Tonks and Remus looked at each other as they heard their conversation.

"Sorry to disturb you, just to let you know that after tonight's performance we are heading straight to the jet and we are heading back to London tonight." Remus explained to the two performers.

"Oh that soon."

"Yes as soon as the curtain is in, then you have to get dressed and head straight for the stage door where Shaklebolt will be waiting in the SUV that we have and we shall drive straight to Robin Hood Airport where the Malfoy Jet is."

Hermione told the technical guys to let them down so that they can do their physical warm up.

"As long as we can say goodbye to our friends before we leave I will be ok with that." Hermione mentioned.

"Then you will have to do that after this afternoon's show." Tonks told them.

"Well let's go and get the presents and give them out to the principles, chorus, backstage and the band." Harry unhooked himself from his wires and put the small weight back on. Hermione did the same and headed up to their dressing room.

"This is your thirty minute minutes call, thirty minutes please. Also a message from the Production team, is could you all remain onstage after this afternoon's performance please, also please everyone make your way down for your vocal warm up." The Stage Manager announced over the cams.

This brought out all of the principles and chorus out of their dressing rooms. This gave Hermione and Harry a chance to put their presents out for each member of the society.

They started with the men as they were in the two dressing rooms down from them, the junior dancers who were held in the production office with their chaperones. The Green room that held most of the Principles with the females in the end room. The Wardrobe department were sat there looking as to what the act were doing.

"Shh it's a surprise for them all." Harry mentioned.

Hermione followed Harry out and headed up to female dressing rooms to give their presents out, all but Charlie's as hers was a very special one, the one of her dreams that she was studying at University for.

"Does Dray know about this gift that you are giving to your best mate?" Harry asked placing the last gift on the side.

"Yes, he does. He told me that I could." Hermione headed out of the last dressing room to hear that they were all heading back upstairs to get ready.

Luckily one of the theatre staff had just come up in the lift to bring some stock up. They headed into the lift and headed back downstairs to the stage door area.

The show was about to start, when Remus had noticed that someone who looked strangely familiar had walked in to purchase a last minute ticket.

It was Yaxley, one of Fenrir's Death Eaters.

Remus kept out of sight and radioed through to Kingsley to keep an eye on the cameras as to where he was going and where he was sitting.

"If Yaxley is here, then Fenrir will be close behind somewhere. Get some of the others to check the perimeter of the theatre. He's got to be here somewhere." Lupin went up and headed to where Lucius, Severus, Lily and the twins were sat with Tonks and Teddy.

"Lucius, keep your eyes peeled. Yaxley, one of Fenrir's group has just purchased a last minute ticket for this performance. So we can only presume that Fenrir will come for the last one and try to pull something." Lupin mentioned.

Sirius Black, who is Harry's godfather was on backstage duty with both Hermione and harry had heard all that was going on and decided that he was to keep his mouth shut and to not mention anything to spook the two kids, as he knew that Hermione would bolt.

Draco had come round to give Harry a kiss before he joined his father and Harry's family to watch the performance this afternoon.

"Draco, you better go it's about to start." Harry pushed him away as one of the theatre staff was stood waiting to escort him to his seat.

"See you both later." Draco headed out with the member of staff.

The show started. Hermione and Harry headed downstairs with Sirius close behind them so that they could get warmed up. The chaperones started to chat to Sirius as he kept an eye on the two who were warming up.

The chorus had then turned up in their end of act 1 costumes waiting so that they could get on stage as the backstage staff were setting up the stage.

Harry started checking his harness as did Hermione. They both took their Academy jackets off and their sweatpants and handed them to Sirius. The chaperones allowed him to store their clothing in the junior dancers dressing room so that he could go and keep an eye on them side stage.

The flying crew were on standby and they attached both Hermione in on stage left and Harry in on stage right. They raised Hermione slightly up in the air so that she could check that she was alright.

She gave the signal that she was fine. Their music was about to start. Hermione stood ready so that she could take a run up and be in the air.

Harry was already on the stage. So Hermione ran up and as she hit nearly the edge of the stage she was lifted up in the air and landed on the stage gracefully.

The audience were mesmerised as to what they watching both Hermione and Harry do just on a set of wires.

Charlie then walked up towards Hermione as she detached herself from the wires and handed them over to Charlie who then gave her the wrist strap. Charlie put the small weight on and walked the wires offstage right so that the technical crew could keep a hold of them. She then walked back on to the centre of the stage.

Hermione and Harry finished off their act and they were then lowered down and then they took their final bow and Harry lifted Hermione up into his arms and they were flown off the stage.

Harry was detached from his wires and then was pulled up the stage so that they could walk with the main lead principle as they escorted her onto the stage.

They walked just behind the main lead as the guy playing the Tom the Cat was just in the middle of them.

Charlie walked off stage to collect the two sets of wires where they were to be attached to Hermione and Harry again along with another set of wires so that they could lift the main two principles up into the air.

They were ready as the last chorus was about to start. Hermione and Harry held one of the principles hands and they held hands together. They were lifted up into the air with the two principles just flying bellow them on the shorted wires and the wrist holder also on for protection.

All four of them were lifted up into the rigging and out of sight. Harry and Hermione hoisted both principles up so that they couldn't see their feet.

The curtains had closed and the chorus cleared the stage and the four of them were lowered to the stage. The flying crew came and took the wires from them all and placed their weights on the flying wires and placed the other wires in a special briefcase that had a security lock on it so that no one could tamper with any of the equipment. Even all their harnesses were placed in another box so that they could keep everything safe.

The Stage Manger overseen to every move that was made that involved the flying equipment.

"Thank you very much. Emma, Alex you have your five minute call." The Stage Manager told them as he headed to the cams to give out the five minute call.

Harry and Hermione headed over to Sirius where he was talking to a chaperone.

"Sirius everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, your Academy clothing is in the dressing room for the juniors." Sirius pointed to the shut door.

"Ah right, so they are getting changed then. Ok then." Harry mentioned as they started to do a warm down.

All four of the juniors came out dressed for the beginning of act 2. They came out holding their Academy clothes.

"Thank you very much." Hermione took their clothing from them.

"Could we have a picture of you both please with us and the dancers?" One them asked them.

"Yeah and I think that I can also get someone else in the picture with us. But it depends on if you like him or not." Harry teased them.

"Oh I would love for Draco Malfoy to be here."

"Someone call for me?"

The juniors looked down the corridor to see that Draco Malfoy was walking up towards them.

"They were just asking for a photo of us with the dancers." Harry mentioned.

"Oh and they didn't want me! Oh well I'll just go back." Draco started to walk away.

"Please Mr Malfoy could we have our picture with you, Harry and Hermione please." The juniors ran up and jumped up and down begging him for a picture.

"Ok then. Plus I want one as well if that's ok. A group one and you can have one each with me by yourselves."

"Plus also you need to ask your chaperones for your presents from me and Harry as well when you have time."

The pictures were taken. Four very happy junior dancers were happy. Act 2 beginners was called.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry and Hermione headed to their dressing room where they remained dressed but put their jackets on and continued to finish off their warm down.

They were then asked to come and be onstage for the final scene. Charlie handed Hermione a dancer costume and Harry one of the male chorus costume that showed off his chest.

The dancers had come up to show Hermione their dance that did to Jai Ho.

"Wow, I can't believe that you are asking me to do this." Hermione put on the costume and headed downstairs to learn a new dance in only ten minutes.

Harry had to just stand there and be a chorus member and just follow what the male chorus did.

Sirius wasn't too sure about letting them both go on stage again, but as long as Harry was there with Hermione then he had no questions. He told the Stage Manager what was happening and he was allowed up onto side stage.

The show then finished and the curtains had closed. The principles, chorus and the dancers and cheered. They remained on stage and they waited for the band to appear along with some other people.

"Another fantastic performance guys. Just one more left to do. But that's not why we are here. Hermione and Harry here just want to say something to you all." The Director quietened down the cast.

"Thank you. All I can say is thank you for giving me and Harry this big opportunity since we were accepted into the Marauders Academy down in London. I came up here to escape from my life down in London as it was catching up to me.

Bumping into Charlie was one of the best things that happened. But now this run of the Pantomime is ending and we have been told that we are leaving and heading back to London tonight straight after the last show. Now I am going to miss you all, but if you look in your dressing rooms you will have a golden envelope in each of your spots that you have in the dressing rooms. Please open them before you go on stage tonight. The dancers have a different kind of surprise but I think that you will like it. That's all I have to say. Harry?"

"Well I think that you have covered it all Hermione. But like she has said, thank you a massive thank you for letting us be here and helping us to improve on something that we have only just finished learning a couple of weeks ago. This will help us on the tour that we are rehearsing for. Like Hermione said open your envelopes before you go on stage tonight, but do it as you're a whole in your dressing rooms so that no one spoils the surprise that you have. Thank you again. That's all we have to say." Harry smiled at the friends that he had made.

Charlie remained behind as the others headed to get changed.

"I'm going to miss you Mione." Charlie had tears in her eyes.

"Charlie, don't ruin your make up as I won't be able to sort it out." Hermione mentioned to her.

"But you are leaving straight after the last show Mione. I don't want you to leave again."

"I know Charlie, but you will see me soon." Hermione handed Charlie a different coloured envelope than what the others have been told.

"Open it Charlie." Draco said walking up to the trio.

Charlie opened the white envelope to reveal an AAA pass with her name as the Stage Manager and another one with Matthias's name as Assistant Stage Manager.

Charlie looked up stunned.

"I've spoke with the Stage Manager here and he will be your tutor whilst you are on tour with us. I know that you wanted to be a DSM well this is your chance to be one. You will have all the help of my Production team, plus the backstage crew that are here are going with us on tour as they have all signed up. You will be all moving into Malfoy Manor a couple of weeks before that we open at London's O2 Academy for finalisation of the Production so that we know fully what is going on." Draco told her.

"Hermione, me as DSM I can't believe it. Yes thank you so much."

Matthias looked on to see that Charlie was happy about something.

"Sweetie, we are moving to London. You're ASM and I'm the DSM on Dray's tour Live and Dangerous." Charlie told her husband.

"WHAT?"

"We are the Stage Managers on Dray's tour. A full year of touring the UK. Don't worry all of your mates here have signed up and they are coming with us." Charlie handed Matthias his AAA pass.

The rest of the cast went up and got out their golden envelopes to see that they had VIP passes for the UK tour.


	22. Chapter 22

The final show of the full run was about to start. It would be the last time that everyone would be together. Some were leaving to go on to university, some were taking time out. But most of the society would get back together as they were asked to work on Draco's UK tour. Plus some had VIP access to the first live date of the show in London.

But out front, Remus and Tonks suspicions came true. Fenrir Greyback the serial killer had turned up with Yaxley in tow this time.

"Guys its show time as Greyback has just entered the building. Approach with caution."

The theatre staff, Production team and the backstage staff have been told to be cautious as the serial killer was on the premises.

Lucius and Severus went out to watch the show again. Tonks and Lily stayed behind with the twins and Teddy.

"But we wanna go and watch big bro perform for one last time." Forlan moaned at his mum.

"I'm sorry but you can't."

Emily and Teddy pouted.

"NO!"

Forlan looked at his sister and then at Teddy and he stormed out of the room and headed out into main foyer to find Severus and Uncle Lucius.

"Son what are you doing here without your mum and your sister?" Severus asked the eldest twin.

"I just wanted to watch Harry again for the last time, please Daddy we all want to watch Harry. PLEASE." Forlan tried his hardest to persuade his dad.

"I'm sorry son. I need to take you back to your mum as she will be worried as to what happened to you." Severus started to walk Forlan back to the VIP suite.

"Perhaps we should act like nothing is happening. Go fetch them. I'll get Shacklebolt and Dervlish to escort them and be on guard."

Emily, Forlan and Teddy were sat in between Severus and Lucius with Lily next to Severus and Tonks next to Lucius. They kept their eyes peeled for any sign that Fenrir was near them. Shacklebolt and Dervlish were stood on either side of the central circle seats.

Yaxley and Fenrir were up in the balcony watching the last show from up there. They were in the restricted viewing seats.

"Not a good view, I'm sorry boss but these are the only seats that they had left." Yaxley explained.

"It doesn't matter as long as I can get to Hermione I don't care. I want her back in my service. Eileen Prince lost me my precious girl that I loved to pound into. She's now serving time in prison and blamed me as well. Well I am going to have a good time tonight if I get my hands on her." Fenrir licked his lips and sat back to watch the show.

Some of the chorus girls that were situated on the top floor dressing room had noticed that someone was looking into the corridor from the main security doors as if they were looking for someone.

They mentioned it to security as they went down for act one beginners. The message was then passed onto The Malfoy security team stating that someone one was trying to peek in through the security doors.

Dervlish headed out and head up to the balcony where he just walked in casually and then he spotted Yaxley and Fenrir sat in the restricted seats.

"Got sight of suspects. They're both in the balcony on the left side, front row seats." Dervlish mentioned through the radio.

"I'll send Fletcher and Bones up there so that you can come back to your position." Lupin mentioned.

Fletcher and Bones had headed up and stood with the members of the theatre staff. He had briefed what was going on and told the society stewards to go to the circle and stand down there. They wanted to make sure that the area was secure.

The show had started and they were singing the opening number.

Draco decided to remain with the backstage crew to help them out for the show. He was given a black t-shirt and some black pants plus he had to borrow Harry's jazz trainers as he only had some white Nike trainers.

Sirius again was stood with the chaperones as he watched Hermione and Harry warm up again. He had heard all what was going on over the radio that they had on a different channel. He decided there and then that he wouldn't say anything to the two.

"Right, its time." Hermione mentioned.

She hugged Harry as he went around the other side with Draco so that he could help him set up. He was given his wires and the wrist strap by the flying crew.

"Don't worry Hermione nothing will go wrong tonight." Harry reassured her.

"Ok. Sirius you coming with me?" Hermione asked their guard.

"Yeah, come on then lets get you ready for your last show." Sirius escorted Hermione to the side stage where she was getting ready.


	23. Chapter 23

It was now the finale. The chorus and dancers had just taken their final bow and now it was hers and Harry's turn to take their bow. The audience erupted and cheered them both.

The curtains came in for the final time. Sirius came onto the stage and started shouting out to the cast.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We need you to clear the stage as soon as you can as we need to get both Harry and Hermione out of the theatre as soon as we can." Sirius shouted to the cast.

Hermione stood there holding onto Harry.

"Something is wrong Harry." Hermione mentioned to her best friend.

"What do you mean Mione? Nothing is wrong." Harry replied.

"Well something has got to be going on, as Sirius would never clear the stage so that we could be escorted out. He would just remain at our sides." Hermione explained.

Jones and Moody had appeared on stage and stood at the side of Hermione and Harry.

"Black, we need to get moving. Lord Malfoy and the others are waiting in the Limo as we speak." Moody told him.

"Right then, lets get going as we need to quickly pack your stuff up." Sirius pushed Hermione and dragged Harry off with him with Jones and Moody following behind.

They ran up the stairs back to their dressing room and started to pack things up.

"Just put your clothes over the top of your costumes it will be quicker and just pack the other stuff away." Sirius started to pack up Harry's stuff and Jones started putting Hermione's stuff in her bag.

Moody stayed outside to keep an eye out along the staircase and the security doors at the end.

It was then he noticed that Yaxley was stood at the doors. Moody ducked into the dressing room.

"Target has been sighted. We need to get moving before they realise that we are moving them tonight." Moody told them.

"He's here isn't he? Fenrir Greyback is here in the theatre." Hermione started to panic.

"I'm not going to lie to you girl, he's here with one of his associates and at this moment in time is stood at the security door." Moody came out and told her.

Hermione cracked and panicked and pushed past Moody and out of the dressing room door to see that Yaxley was stood with Fenrir. She then headed down the stairs and pushed past everyone who was there.

People had managed to keep out of Hermione's way and headed straight out of the stage door without signing out or anything and headed out into the night.

Severus and Remus had noticed that Hermione had ran past them.

"She's on her own! Where is she going?" Severus asked no one.

"I'm not too …"

"Lupin, Hermione has found out. Moody spilled and she broke out into a run. You need to run after her. I'm nearly packed up with Harry and Jones. Moody is on his way down to you." Sirius told Remus over the radio.

"Oh hell." Lupin burst out of the doors to see that Lucius had just got out of the limo and started to follow the direction that Hermione was heading in.

"Lord Malfoy, please stay here. I'll try to catch up with her." Lupin stopped the Lord before he got any further.

"Bring her back safe Lupin." He shouted at his best security guard that he had.

Harry, Black and Jones had made it out of the theatre with Moody following up the rear.

"Moody why did you tell her? You knew that it would spook her if she was told. Fenrir and Yaxley will now be on her tail." Sirius asked of his former boss.

"She needed to be told the truth Black, and so I gave it to her straight out." Moody told him.

"Yeah great work, now she's on the run."

Draco met up with Jones and Harry as they were walking down the stairs.

"What's going on Harry? I've heard from some of the cast that Hermione has ran out of the theatre." Draco asked of his fiancé.

"Yeah, Moody told her that Fenrir and Yaxley were here watching us tonight. She spooked and then ran out of the place. But I think that someone is after her." Harry hugged Draco.

"Come on boys. Let's get you safe into the limo so that we can you straight onto the Jet. Your father Mr Malfoy and your parents along with the twins and Tonks are waiting for your arrival." Jones mentioned to the boys and started to escort them out of the theatre into the limo.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione was running down the main High Street in town where she then saw that a tram was just about to leave the platform. Its doors were shutting and Hermione managed to get on before they fully closed.

The tram set off down the road. Fenrir and Yaxley were getting mad and started chasing after the tram.

"Please, you have to save me. The serial killer is trying to get me. You have to hide me please so that he doesn't get me." Hermione pleaded to the tram conductor.

"Come with me. You will have to hide in the drivers pod. You should be safe in there as the doors are locked from the inside. You will have to keep your head down though and not say anything to distract the driver." The conductor opened the drivers' cockpit door and told the driver what was happening.

"Thank you for this. One of Lord Malfoy's security are looking for me, can you get a message out to him that I am here and safe. I don't know who it is, but please tell him." Hermione thanked the driver as he shut the door.

The Tram Driver had radioed through that they needed the police and gave them the details of what was happening and what tram they were on and where they were currently. The Driver got through to HQ and he had asked them to cut the power off to the section where the tram was currently travelling to. The power was cut and the tram was in total darkness.

Yaxley and Fenrir were on board the tram that Hermione had managed to get on. It was quite full as there were people on board that had just come out of the pantomime. So they decided that they didn't want to get their weapons out unnecessarily. They started searching the tram for Hermione.

Some of the kids on board were getting a little frightened as Yaxley and Fenrir started searching looking at every one of them.

"Hermione! We know that you are on this tram, come out and show yourself or someone on board the tram will die!" Fenrir shouted down the tram.

Yaxley grabbed one of the passengers, a blonde female who was just sat down. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of her chair.

"You don't want an innocent child to die do you?" Yaxley shouted.

Hermione couldn't take it much longer and decided to get up and try to save the innocent people that were on this tram.

"Ok I'm here! Please don't hurt anyone here." Hermione gave herself up.

"Well well well, my girl has decided to give herself up. You are so going to be punished when I get you back to my circle of friends. They have all been asking for you." Fenrir walked up to Hermione and dragged her down to the doors. He pushed her to the ground.

"Just don't hurt anyone please." Hermione ppleaded.

"Oh I won't kill anyone on board this tram, I have what I have been wanting since London not long enough. I'm going first sweet cheeks." Fenrir grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her head back.

"FREEZE DON'T MOVE! RENRIR GREYBACK, YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY POLICE. GIVE YOUSELF UP!"

The police have the tram surrounded and had the SWAT team with Fenrir as their target. They had blocked off the main road and cleared the vicinity of all the public so they didn't get hit by any crossfire.

Lucius, Draco, Harry , Remus, Tonks and Sirius were held back at the tape. They explained who they were and what had happened. Lucius looked on in fright as the girl he loved was in the hands of a rapist. He just wanted Hermione back in his arms safe and sound.

"Fenrir we've don't have no way out of here. We will be shot at on sight. Let's just give ourselves up and live out the rest of our lives in Azkaban Prison Island." Yaxley tried to reason with his boss.

"NO! I'm not going to Azkaban Prison again. It's not going to happen." Fenrir was shaking nnow.

Hermione saw how nervous Fenrir was becoming. She was going to try and get away from him and try and knock his gun away from his hand.

"Fenir it's all over for us. Just give it up a, just man up. Lord Volfemort isn't coming back mate; he's gone for good when Potter finished him off years ago."

"No! I'm not wanting to make our old school friends Lord Malfoy suffer as I am currently holding his new love interest hostage here. He would do anything to get her back safely." Fenrir turned around to face Yaxley.

Hermione took her chance and knocked the gun from Fenrir's hand and made a run for it down to the other end of the tram to try and escape.

Fenrir then stumbled around trying to find his gun. He found it and then aimed it at Hermione and then fired two shots at her.

Outside the tram they heard the shots. The SWAT teams then burst onto the tram and then shouted for Fenrir and Yaxley to get down on the ground. The paramedics were escorted on safely as they headed over to the injured party.

Lucius and the others tried to get past the Police tape after the gunshots were heard.

"NO! HERMIONE!" Lucius shouted.

Draco was hugging Harry tightly as was Remus as he held Tonks. Sirius looked up into the dark sky praying that Hermione would come out alive.

The paramedics wheeled out the gurney from the tram and rushed to the ambulance to get the patient urgently to A&E.

The SWAT team brought out Fenrir and Yaxley handcuffed and being led out towards a police van where they would be safely escort them to the High Security Jail that was based in the local town not far away from here as they feared that something tragic would happen.

Lucius started shouting at Fenrir.

"You lose Fenrir, you're going down just like Voldemort did." He shouted.

"No Lucius it's game over. Say goodbye to your beau Lucius." Fenrir shouted back at him. He smiled in glee as he was escorted away.

"No it's not true. Please be not true." Lucius pushed the police officer away and ran over to the ambulance to see who was on the gurney.

"Please tell me who it is?" Lucius pleased with the paramedics to tell him who was shot.

"Please sir stay back. Let them get to A&E." a police woman tried to pull Lucius away.

"It's Hermione isn't it? Please let me come with you! I'm her guardian in absentia of her parents." Lucius explained.

"Ok come with us." The paramedic told Lucius.

Draco looked to see his father getting into the ambulance. He went over to one of the police officers to find out which hospital that they were taking Hermione to. Remus radioed through to Tonks so that she could pick them up. Lily and severus along with Emily , Forlan and Teddy were still in the back of the limo. Tonks told the driver to head down towards the High Street so that they could pick up Draco and the others.

"Something has happened! We need to head to a hospital. Lucius is heading there as we speak." Tonks gave them an update.

"Who is in the ambulance with Lucius?" Lily asked. Tonks went silent and looked down at her hands.

"It's Hermione isn't it? Fenrir has done something to Hermione hasn't he?" Severus was getting worried that his Step and Godson were involved.

"Fenrir shot at Hermione. She had tried to stop him as was going to shoot at an innocent life."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. We have been both busy over the Xmas period with Pantomime and with working as well. But I know that the next few chapters are small but its something for you all to read. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Hermione was sent to the local hospital where Lucius paid for the best care that the hospital could provide. Lucius remained at her side whilst she was recovering.<p>

Draco and Harry headed back to London where they continued to rehearse for Draco's UK tour Live and Dangerous. Severus, Lily and the twins went with them. Remus and Tonks remained with Lucius and Hermione. Sirius went back to his home in Grimmauld Place.

"Lord Malfoy please just leave me alone. I would like to go back to my parents. I want to forget everything that has happened." Hermione had told the Lord.

"Hermione please I can't leave you alone like this. I have grown to care for you over the past few months when you were shot at the gala in London. In fact Hermione I am in love with you."

Hermione looked up to see the passion in Lord Malfoy's eyes. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hermione please don't make me leave you."

Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and caressed him.

"Lucius I love you too."

Lucius gently bent down and hugged the girl.

"I will never leave you at all. Plus well you will be living with me as the Manor is going to be the main rehearsal base for my sons tour. Oh I will also need to get a hold of the band and your best friend Charlie as Draco wants to call a meeting with eve…"

"Lucius just shut up and kiss me again before I change my mind." Hermione interrupted the Lord's ramblings by placing a finger on his lips.

Hermione was released from the hospital a few days later. As the bullet had only grazed her shoulder she was fine to leave so Charlie and Matthias came and picked her up. Lucius had to head back to London to make sure that everything was set up for the meeting that he had to hold.

"Lord Malfoy sends his love and wishes that he could be here to pick you up from when you were being released from the Hospital but he had duties to attend to back home." Charlie had remembered from what she had to rehearse.

"Very well said darling. You practically said what Lord Malfoy wanted to you to say." Matthias kissed his wife.

"Lucius made you rehearse what he wanted you to say? Hmm I'm impressed that you can remember all that at all." Hermione joked.

"Come on then, the Malfoy Jet has been fuelled and is awaiting our arrival. We are moving down there with you as Lord Malfoy requests. He's allowing us to bring Phoebe as well." Charlie was happy that she could take down her baby.

"That cat is love of your life after you Matthias of course." Hermione got into the parked Limo that was outside of the hospital.

"To the Robin Hood Airport please." Charlie told the chauffer.

"So we're off to London to your neck of the woods Hermione. I can't wait to meet everyone down there."


	26. Chapter 26

Lucius was pacing the main hallway waiting for the pending arrival of his new girlfriend. Dobby was stood at the door waiting for the call from the gatehouse to let them know that they were here.

"My Lord please you are wearing out a very old Persian rug that has been in the family for quite a few generations." Dobby mentioned to his Lord.

"I can't help it Dobby I just miss her so much that I so wanted to be there to pick her up, but Blaize the stupid boy wanted me to come back so that I could arrange that everyone to be here for a meeting of the whole company involved. He could have e-mailed and phoned the people that he had on his list. But no I have to do it for him. Why did Draco choose Blaize to be his Production Manager? He can't do anything for toffee." Lucius was venting his anger out.

"Well just calm down my Lord. They should be here within the next few minutes." Dobby told him.

Lucius nodded in reply but kept on pacing the floor.

Draco and Harry were in the dance studio with the other four dancers practicing another new song that Draco had just added to the tour list.

Severus and Lily were working together on trying to get most of the choreography done so that they only had to show the dancers.

"No no no! Justine you are doing the step wrong. Back forward run run leap. Not forward back side leap." Severus shouted at one of the backup dancers.

"Now let's do this again from the top." Severus turned around and put the CD back on and they started the whole number again.

"NO NO NO YOU ARE STILL DOING IT WRONG! Let's just go back over the opening song again and come back to this one later." Severus was just getting frustrated with them all.

"But Uncle Sev we need Hermione here to the opening song." Draco mentioned.

"I DON'T CARE DRACO JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Severus shouted at his nephew.

Draco looked at his godfather and decided there and then that enough was enough and walked out of the dance studio.

Lily and Harry looked on to see Draco walk out.

"Severus just go and calm down. I'll take over the rehearsal time. Go and check on the twins they should be with Lucius in the main hallway waiting for some people to arrive." Lily kissed Severus on his temple and shooed him out of the studio so that she could continue.

"Now then let's get on with getting these steps down. Let's start from the top and break it down so that every step is done correctly." Lily smiled at them all and they started the breakdown of the new dance that they had just learnt.

Severus headed down to the kitchen to get a drink. The cook was just sat down for her mid morning tea when he had walked in.

"Master Snape sir, would you care to join me for a late morning cup of tea?" The cook had asked of the man.

"Thank you." Severus sat down opposite the cook as she started to pour him a cuppa.

"So what's bothering you Master Snape? I know that's it not the rehearsals for his young Master's tour so it must be something personal." The cook asked.

"I received a letter from my solicitor this morning. It seems that my mother escaped from going to jail by committing suicide. Both she and my father used to abuse me when I was younger. All through my school years I was bullied by my peers but they have become my friends in my adult years as they saw the error of their ways. Lucius was there for me as he tended my wounds and helped me throughout my school years and my time at Dance Academy. His father paid for my dance tutors so that I could become what I wanted to be, a dance tutor myself teaching students who want to learn the art of performing dance. Even today I am still paying my debt off to him." Severus explained.

"Severus I knew of your parents though Lord Abraxas Malfoy. He went to them the year before you graduated from High School and told them that you were moving into the Manor and that you were never returning home. Eileen Prince begged to the Lord saying that she would change her ways and divorce Tobias Snape. But it was too late, Lord Abraxas had decided to take over your guardianship. They both signed the paper work you were now his adopted son."

Severus smiled at the thought as he sipped his tea.

"So you arranging the funeral?" The cook got up and headed to the sink to her cup in for washing.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't even told Lily anything about this. I'm taking it out on the dancers, my nephew and son. Lily and I have been disconnected for a while. We have tried to keep it from the kids but we are thinking after the tour that we are going to mutual agree to separate for a while. I might go travelling around the world and let Lily run the Marauders with Lucius." Severus tried to hold the tears back.

"Master Snape I think that you need this final closure. Arrange the funeral and go and give your final respects to her." She went and took Severus's finished cup and placed it in the sink.

"I will think about it. I'm going to go and see the twins." Severus got up.

"They're on the main staircase waiting for the arrival of Miss Granger and her two friends from Sheffield that are staying with us until the start of the tour." The cook mentioned.

"Thank you for listening to me. But I never caught your name?" Severus asked.

"Lovegood, Sophia Lovegood." Sophia told him.

"Ah your daughter is training with the Marauders. I think she such a bright spark and will make it big." With that Severus left the main kitchen to head to the main hallway.


	27. Chapter 27

The next few months were hard on everyone. They had to build a replica stage and had to hire the Wembley Arena so that they could continue with the rehearsals. So everyone was relocated into a hotel that Lord Malfoy had business contacts with.

They were just going through one of Draco's solo songs with Hermione just as the solo dancer. It was the one that she performed at the gala in London last year. Severus was watching on from the front of the stage. He was given a hands free mic so that he could tell the dancers from where he was stood and stop start the band if needs be.

Lucius was sat with the lighting and sound crew watching on. It was here that he had decided that he wanted to go further in his relationship with Hermione. He had taken her out on dates to fancy restaurants, theatre and the London Eye. They were totally in love with each other. But had to keep their relationship quiet so that no one knew.

"That was good Hermione. Let's take a break and be back on stage in an hour." Severus called lunch.

Hermione jumped down off the front of the stage and headed down towards where Harry was practicing for one of his dances.

"Hey Harry you still struggling with Don't Stop Believing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I am. I just can't get it right." Harry was getting frustrated with the dance.

"Harry why don't we just swap. You know my part better than you know your own. Plus it's a good song to sing to your fiancé. We just don't tell anyone about it until we perform on the opening night." Hermione told her friend.

"But what about rehearsing it?" Harry was getting worried.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to be in the toilet as it's the next song that Severus wants to rehearse. You can step in for me." Hermione hugged him and then headed outside to get some fresh air.

"Hello gorgeous."

Hermione smiled as she felt those familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind her.

"Hi Lucius." She turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmm I wonder if you want to go somewhere for lunch?" Lucius asked in between kissing his love.

"Where do you want to go Lord Malfoy?" She asked.

"Well how about getting married right now?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes to see if he was playing with her.

"Lord Malfoy are you being serious?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am. I love you so much Hermione Granger that I want to be with you forever." Lucius bent down on his knee and pulled out a black box that held a set of wedding bands.

"Lucius I love you too. So let's do it."

"So you are saying yes to marrying me?"

"Yes Lord Malfoy I will marry you."

They both kissed each other and then headed to the security box and signed out.

Remus and Tonks were on duty outside when they spotted Lucius and Hermione walking out of the Arena and headed into one of the Malfoy cars.

"I think that we need to follow them to see where they are going. I don't want either of them to be in any danger." Remus mentioned and they got into one of the other Malfoy cars and followed behind them.

Lucius looked in the rear view mirror to see that one of the Malfoy cars was following. He could tell that it was Tonks and Remus.

Hermione was just looking outside watching the view go past them as they drove to the nearest registry office so that they could wed.

Lunch was over back at the Arena, Harry started to look around for Hermione to see that she hadn't come back in from going out for some fresh air.

He headed over to the security office to check with them. Harry checked the book to see that she had signed out and had never signed back in and also he saw that had Lucius had signed out as well.

"Harry what's wrong?" Lily asked her eldest son.

"Nothing mum just getting a little air. Dad wanting to start with Don't Stop Believing?" Harry asked.

"Yes son, I know that you have been having difficulty with this one but eventually you will get it. Come on then." Lily escorted her son back to the stage.

"Right then let's do this one. Draco you start singing and then Hermione you… Hermione? Anyone seen Hermione at all?" Severus looked around to see puzzled faces.

"Oh well Harry you can fill in for our missing girl. Let's get this one right."

Harry was fitted with a hands free mic and the sound guys securely fitted the mic for him so that it wouldn't move around.

"Ok then from the top people." Severus stood centre stage at the end of the extension running out into the main audience.


	28. Chapter 28

"You may now kiss your bride." The registrar told the newlywed couple.

"I love you Lady Malfoy." Lucius smiled.

"Ditto Lord Malfoy."

That was a couple of weeks ago. Hermione and Lucius were in bed with each other in their own wing that they had. Hermione had been given her own room in the same wing as Draco and Harry were with the Potter twins, but she had never slept in her own bed.

Hermione was just settling down for breakfast when Lucius walked in talking to Severus.

"We move into the O2 arena tomorrow so everything is being pulled down today so that it can be fitted in the next couple of days. So rehearsals will have to move back to the Manor until the full fit up has been done. Draco has a photo shoot this morning along with all of the other dancers and they will have to give a short little CV about themselves for the Official Programme." Lucius explained what was happening that morning.

"Good morning Hermione. You will need to be ready to leave for the photo shoot in the next twenty minutes." Lucius sat at the head of the table.

Hermione just stared at the empty plate in front of her.

"Oh excuse me." Hermione covered her mouth up and ran out of the dining room to the nearest bathroom.

Lucius looked up from his morning paper in concern for her. She hasn't been feeling well for the last couple of days.

"I think she must be coming down with something because that is the fifth time this week that she has ran off to the bathroom not feeling well. I think after the photo shoot I will send her to St Mungo's for a health check. Then she come to rehearsals later on in the afternoon." Severus started serving himself some bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Hmm sure thing Severus." Lucius continued reading his morning paper.

"Great session people thank you. Draco I will send you the final shots to you this afternoon so that you can approve of them before I send them onto the printers for final processing." The photographer told Draco.

"Sure also send any others that you have of me and the raven haired boy. He is my lover so I just want some memories to keep hold of." Draco mentioned.

"Will do."

Hermione was just getting changed when she felt sick again. She rushed to the toilet to be sick again. Harry heard her run to the bathroom.

"Draco, Hermione needs a medical check up. She's been sick every day this week." Harry mentioned just fastening up his shirt.

"Yeah let's drive her over to St Mungo's so that she can be checked over." Draco put his jacket on and headed over to the bathroom to check on Hermione.

"Hermione are you ok in there?" Draco knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah sorry just feeling sick that's all." Hermione grabbed some toilet roll to wipe her mouth.

"Me and Harry are going to take you St Mungo's for a check up as you have been ill everyday this week." Draco told her.

Hermione unlocked the door and came out. Draco had to catch her as she started to faint.

"HARRY! GRAB EVERYTHING WE'RE GOING TO ST MUNGO'S RIGHT NOW!" Draco picked up the passed girl and headed out to his car.

Harry rushed to get their stuff together and then headed to the car. Harry phoned in the emergency to St Mungo's emergency ward.

Sirius was on duty with them this morning.

"What's up guys?" Seeing Hermione passed out in Draco's arms.

"She's been ill all week and she's just passed out on me. So we're heading to St Mungo's now to get her checked out." Draco laid her out on the back seat of his car.

Harry put the stuff in and got in the back so that he could keep an eye on Hermione as they headed to the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile…

Lucius, Severus, Lily and rest of the Production team were in a meeting in Lucius's office sorting out the final details.

"Blaize my team have just gone through a pull out over the past day, they need at least a day's rest before they can do another set up. It you don't give us this time then we will all pull out." Charlie put a firm face on.

"We haven't got the time to take a day off now Charlotte. The stage needs to be set up so that we can start rehearsing as soon as possible." Blaize told the Directing Stage Manager.

"Fine! You won't see eye to eye then my team are walking. All I have to do is push this button to make a direct call to my team that are already at the O2 with the stage set up as they have driven down with it. One call and they will walk away and never return. You don't want to let your best friend down do you Blaize." Charlie knew what buttons to press to get her own way.

"Right fine, your crew can have the day off. But they need to be at the O2 bright and early for in the morning, 6am start." Blaize told her.

"NO! An 8am start is acceptable and they can work right through till lunch and break. If we run to my schedule we should be all set up for an 8pm rehearsal tomorrow night compared to your 10pm finish for us to have set up. We will be finished early." Charlie sat back in her chair feeling smug about herself.

"It's obvious Mr Zabini that you haven't a clue as to what goes on and what is involved in doing a set up. So maybe Lord Malfoy you need to get someone who knows what they are doing and get rid of this man." Charlie got up and headed to the door.

Blaize stood up.

"I take offence to that Mrs Corden maybe it's you who needs to leave this production." Blaize told her.

Charlie stood at the door as she heard what Blaize had said. Matthias got up and headed over to Blaize.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT YOU STILL HAVE A BACKSTAGE CREW TO WORK WITH! WE ARE DOING THIS AS A FAVOUR TO DRACO AND HERMIONE. YOU MR ZAMBINI NEED TO BUCK UP YOUR IDEAS OR EVERYONE THAT YOU KNOW RIGHT HERE AND NOW WILL UP AND LEAVE. THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY TO YOUR BEST FRIEND THEN." Matthias was so mad.

"Come on Charlie." They walked out of the room and headed back to their room that they were staying in at Malfoy Manor.

Charlie's mobile started ringing. She looked to see the caller id was Draco.

"Hey Dray what's happening?" Charlie answered.

"Charlie I'm speeding towards St Mungo's. Are you still in the Production meeting with my father and the others?" Draco asked her.

"No we walked out of the meeting. Your so called best mate is being unreasonable prick and expects us to work around the clock. My crew aren't machines Dray we need to rest. We managed to negotiate that we could have the day off but he wants us to start at 6am the… did you say that you were on your way to St Mungo's?" Charlie finished rambling after twigging as to what Draco had said.

"Yeah Hermione has fainted we are taking her for a medical check up. Could you let the others know that we will be late for our dress rehearsal this afternoon?"

"Yeah sure thing Dray. Keep me up to date as to what is happening." Charlie hung up her phone and rushed back down to the Production Meeting.

The team were busy talking to each other when Charlie burst through the door.

"I'm so sorry to barge back in like this but I've just received a call from Draco. He's currently on his way to St Mungo's and will be late for his rehearsal this afternoon." Charlie then wrote a text out and sent it to Lucius.

He pulled his phone out and looked at the message.

'Mia passed out in Drays arms and is going for a check up.'


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione came around after Draco had pulled up at the hospital. Two nurses and a consultant came to help them get Hermione inside.

They got her inside and started to check her over. Draco and Harry remained outside of the ER and to register Hermione at reception.

"Miss Granger what are your symptoms?" The consultant asked the dancer.

"Been feeling sick sometimes actually being sick, light headed and very tired and thirsty." Hermione told him.

"Let me just get something and I think I may be able to release you in a couple of hours." The consultant headed over to the phone and rang up someone to come down and help him.

"Miss Granger, I think that you may have these symptoms for the next couple of months. If this scan comes out positive then I will need to refer you to an OBGYN."

An ultrasound scanner had just come in with a maternity nurse with it.

"You think that I am pregnant don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to rule out the possibilities first."

The maternity nurse started doing the scan and then paused the screen to show Hermione what she had found.

"Congratulations you are about 3 weeks pregnant."

Hermione started to cry.

"Please you need to keep my records sealed and put away. I will keep on coming in for regular checkups to make sure that everything is going smoothly. But please don't tell anyone about this. I'm going have to tell my husband sooner rather than later." Hermione told the nurse and consultant.

"Patient confidentiality is strong here. We never break that code at all." The consultant told Hermione.

"So how long can I remain dancing till? I'm just about to start UK tour with Draco Malfoy as one his lead dancers?" Hermione had to ask.

"You will have to leave the production at the end of the London dates as you will be around two and a half months pregnant by then. I will be on that tour with you as a Draco wants all of his backstage, lighting, sound, band and dancers to be in perfect health on this tour. I will not say anything but you will have to tell the Production Manager that you will be leaving at the end of the London dates. I will even sign you off if he won't take it from you." The consultant told her.

"So I will have to train one of the dancers to be my replacement. But I will have to do this on the sly. I know just the girl to take my place. Justine will have to do it." Hermione got off the gurney and started to get dressed again.

"I will be in touch with you at the end of the week Miss Granger." The consultant gave her discharge papers so that she could leave.

Draco and Harry were outside waiting for news on Hermione. They saw her walk out of the ER.

"You ok Mia?" Harry asked of his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just recovering from a slight flu type bug. It's nothing serious so let's just head back home." Hermione told them both.

The drive back to the Manor in Wiltshire was very quiet. Hermione sat in the back as Harry sat in the front listening to the backing tracks of the songs they were doing on the tour.

Draco pulled up outside of the main door to the manor. Dobby came out to take the keys from Master Draco and take the car to the garage.

"Draco I have told you that I don't want to talk about it now leave me alone." Hermione shouted at the top of her voice.

"But Hermione you have been sick for the last few days something must be serious to have happened to you." Harry mentioned.

"JUST SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione shouted out so loud that it pulled Lucius, Severus and Lily to come out from Lucius's study.

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room that she had been given when she first arrived here. She slammed the door and locked it. She looked around the bare room to see that she had nothing in here that had belonged to her as she had moved it all into the Master bedroom.

"I have had enough of all of this." Hermione headed to the balcony so that she could grab some fresh air and to calm down.

Hermione stayed locked in her room all day and didn't come out for any of her scheduled rehearsals. In fact the only person she saw was her friend from the Prince Academy who had made it into the UK tour dancers, Justine.

"Justine I need you to learn every single dance that I do and learn my parts. I am leaving on medical grounds at the end of the London tour dates." Hermione explained to her friend.

"But Hermione, what medical grounds? You're scaring me. Are you dying?" Justine had a few tears in her eyes.

"No Justine I'm not dying. It's just that I cannot dance after I am three months pregnant. So you will have to take my place."

Justine looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh congratulations Hermione, but I didn't think that you were seeing anyone." Justine mentioned a little confused.

"I am seeing someone it's just that we haven't made our relationship public yet. But we will when the tour is complete. Now then we will need to make extra rehearsal time as we haven't got long for you to learn my solos and duet parts that I have with Harry."

Hermione and Justine practiced behind closed doors for that whole week.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hermione dear I would like to take you out to dinner if that is ok with you? You look really stressed out." Lucius mentioned to her one night after coming back from her secret rehearsals that she was having with Justine.

"Yeah ok then let me shower and change then we can go out. Give me thirty minutes." Hermione headed to the en suite bathroom attached to the Master bedroom.

Hermione came out with a towel wrapped around her and she headed to the large walk in wardrobe where she picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and roll neck jumper and some black ankle high heeled boots.

"You look stunning as normal Mia come let us go to dinner." Lucius held his arm to his wife and they both headed down the stairs to the awaiting car.

"Gerard take us the Garson. We have reservations there." Lucius told the chauffer.

"Yes my Lord." Gerard shut the door and then got into the driver's seat and then headed off to the Garson Restaurant.

The night went on smoothly they danced on the dance floor. Hermione had to tell Lucius the good news that he was going to be a daddy. But she just couldn't find it in herself to tell him as they were enjoying themselves.

They were leaving the restaurant when a car started driving down the street. Someone had leaned out of the driver's window.

BANG!

Hermione dived to the floor as she heard the gunshot. Gerard headed over to her to see if she was injured.

"Are you ok Miss?" Gerard asked of Hermione.

"Yes I am. Lucius?" Hermione looked around to see that Lucius was on the ground and wasn't moving.

"Lucius?" Hermione crawled over to her husband.

"Lucius stop playing with me." Hermione joked and pushed him over on his back.

That was when she saw the blood pooling out of his body.

"Lucius no please don't die on me! Gerard please help me!" Hermione pleaded with the chauffer.

Gerard got out his cell phone and dialled for an ambulance.

"Lucius please stay with me. Please don't leave me alone. I need you." Hermione shook him.

Lucius's eyes opened a little.

"Her herm…ione." Lucius managed to get out. Blood was starting to trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"Lucius please don't leave me. Stay with me. You are going to be fine." Hermione's eyes started to tear up.

"I love… yo… love you Mia." Lucius was struggling to stay awake.

"Lucius I was trying to tell you something but I couldn't just find the time to tell you. You are going to be a daddy again." Hermione managed to tell her husband with tears streaming down her reddened cheeks.

"Y…you're pre…gn…ant? Mia…oh…Mia…"

"The ambulance is on its way Miss. My Lord please hang in there. I have contacted the family they will meet us at St Mungo's." Gerard mentioned to them.

Hermione held onto Lucius's hand.

"Mia…st…ay sa…fe my lov…" Lucius's head lolled to one side and his eyes closed.

"Lucius? Lucius? Please don't! Please stay with me! No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione howled and started to cry her heart out.

Hermione Malfoy had lost her husband of only a few days.


	32. Chapter 32

Draco had cancelled the first few dates of his tour. He told his production company to refund every single ticket that had been sold on them dates, or to offer them a different date and location if they could get there.

He mourned his father's passing.

The police had managed to find out who had murdered Lord Malfoy. It was a known Death Eater that was eluding the Police. They had managed to catch him literally days after the shooting. He was put on trial straight away and put into Azkaban straight away for life.

Lucius was to be buried in the family cemetery that was located not that far away from the manor in Wiltshire. It was to be a quiet affair just family members alone.

Narcissa Black attended the funeral to pay her respects to a man that she once loved when she was in school. She had also spoken to her son for the first time in months. It was not a good conversation at all and it involved Harry telling Narcissa to leave the Manor grounds and then calming Draco down.

The one most affected by Lucius's death was Hermione. She sat on her own in the Manor gardens watching the scenery. Lily found her alone and decided to join her.

"You ok Hermione?" Lily asked of the seventeen year old.

"Yeah I'm fine Lily. I just miss him too much." Hermione started to look down at her feet.

"Look we are going to do one final rehearsal and then we go live. We open tomorrow night. Draco wants to get on with what he and his father have put together. So he wants to start tomorrow night." Lily mentioned to her.

"That's fine with me Lily. I'll be there at what time in the afternoon?"

"Severus has called a 12pm start to be in full makeup and costume. It's going to be a full run through with no stops."

"Thank you Lily. I should be getting up and going to my room to get some rest. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Lily." Hermione got up and headed to room that she shared with Lucius.

"Why Lucius? Why did it have to be you?" Hermione pressed up against the closed bedroom door.

"Please TELL ME WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?" Hermione started to shout.

She then started to smash things around, upturn chairs, chaise long, mirrors were broke, wardrobe emptied, chest of drawers broken.

Hermione collapsed into a heap in the middle of the room next to the four poster bed.

"Lucius I can't do this without you. Please I want you with me." Hermione cried her heart out and hugged her knees.

She looked up to see the wall mounted CD player still in once piece. She headed over and looked to see what disc was in and then decided track 5 on.

'_Why does Saigon never sleep at night  
>Why does this girl smell of orange trees<br>How can I feel good when nothing's right  
>Why is she cool when there is no breeze<br>Vietnam, you don't give answers do you friend  
>Just questions that don't ever end'<br>_

It was played on full blast that everyone in Malfoy Manor could hear it.

_'Why God, why today  
>I'm all through here on my way<br>There's nothing left here that I'll miss  
>Why send me now a night like this'<em>

__Harry and Draco sat cuddled up to each other as they could hear the song that Lucius loved to listen to. Draco started to cry.

Emily and Forlan heard the song and heard Draco crying so they went hugged both their big brother and brother in law to be.

"Draco please no more crying." Emily wiped a fallen tear away from his cheek.

"I'm sorry Emily it's just that someone is playing my father's favourite song. He used to play it when he felt down. Only I and Dobby knew about this song, so he must have played it to someone else whilst I was out of the Manor." Draco replied looking down at the youngest Snape twin.

'_Who is the girl in this rusty bed  
>Why am I back in a filthy room<br>Why is her voice ringing in my head  
>Why am I high on her cheap perfume<br>Vietnam, hey look, I mean you no offense  
>But why does nothing here make sense<em>

_Why God, show your hand  
>Why can't one guy understand<br>I've been with girls who knew much more  
>I never felt confused before'<em>

Dobby the butler was just putting his son to sleep when he too heard the song. He knew that Lady Hermione was hurt. Yes he knew of their marriage and only told his wife of it.

_'Why me, what's your plan  
>I can't help her, no one can<br>I liked my memories as they were  
>But now I'll leave remembering her<em>

_When I went home before, no one talked of the war  
>What they knew from TV didn't have a thing to do with me<br>I went back and re-upped, sure Saigon is corrupt  
>It felt better to be here driving for the embassy<br>'Cause here if you can pull a string, a guy like me lives like a king  
>Just as long as you don't believe anything'<em>

Lily and Severus were getting ready for bed when they too heard the song.

"Draco must be playing his father's song in the study or his bedroom." Lily looked towards the door and started to walk towards it.

"Lily leave him to mourn this one last time. Come on my sweet we have one big day ahead of us. We need our rest." Severus beckoned Lily to bed.

They both laid there listening to remains of the song.

'_Why God, why this face  
>Why such beauty in this place<br>I liked my memories as they were  
>But now I'll leave remembering her, just her.'<em>

The song ended and Hermione laid on the bed hugging Lucius's pillow to try and pick up his scent.

"I love you Lucius more than ever."


	33. Song List For The fic

Song List for the whole fic where you can find most of these on iTunes.

London Showcase

Balada para Adelina – Barrocker – Music for Love

Time Well Spent – Tom Felton – Hawaii

S&M (Remix) – Rihanna featuring Britney Spears – S&M Remix

Dancing Fool – Gary Wilmot – Copacabana

Pantomime

The Eve of the War – Jeff Wayne – The War of the Worlds New Generation

Malfoy Manor

Why God? Why – Miss Saigon The Musical

Draco Malfoy: Live and Dangerous tour

ACT 1.

Rhapsody in Black – Oberaargauer Brass Band – Fazination Brass

Big Spender – Shirley Bassey – Get the Party Started

Good Morning Baltimore – Nikki Blonsky – Hairspray The Movie

All I Need – Tom Felton – All I Need single

If You Could Be Anywhere – Tom Felton – If You Could Be Anywhere single

Time Well Spent – Tom Felton – Hawaii

Beggin – Four Seasons - Jersey Boys The Musical

Who Loves You –Jersey Boys Full Company - Jersey Boys The Musical

ACT 2.

Get the Party Started – Shirley Bassey – Get the Party Started

Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Ballad Mix) – Cascada

California Dreamin' (Re-mastered) – The Beach Boys

We Belong – Tom Felton – Hawaii

Cursum Perficio – Enya – Watermark

Don't Stop Believing – Glee Cast – Glee Vol 1

Defying Gravity – Kristin Chenoweth – Wicked

Proud Mary – Tina Turner – All The Best Hits

Dream On (Glee Cast Version) – Matthew Morrison featuring Niel Patrick Harris – Glee Vol 3 Showstoppers (Deluxe Edition)

As If We Never Said Goodbye – Glee Cast – Glee Vol 6

As Long As You're There – Glee Cast – Glee Vol 6

I know that Time Well Spent is down twice as it's used twice in the fic.


	34. Chapter 34

The lights dimmed and the whole stage went into darkness. Cheering from the audience started up with flashes all around from the various camera flashes. Hermione and Harry entered under stage into their opening positions on the trap doors. Hermione was a little nervous about performing in front of a very large audience on tour, but she would eventually get over that.

"Just remember Hermione, just like we did in rehearsals." Harry whispered into her ear.

The music started up and the audience cheered. A large follow spot landed directly on Hermione and Harry both standing there. Hermione smiled at Harry.

They both danced to an instrumental song called Rhapsody in Black. The dancers were all on stage dancing to the song then near the end, Hermione and Harry remained on stage on top of the steps where the band were split on each side.

Then the introduction to Big Spender started up.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MR DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco appeared up through the top of the steps at the trap door dressed in a black tuxedo and he started to walk down to the front where Hermione and Harry were both dancing. He started to sing his opening song.

Draco: _**The minute you walked in the joint,**_

_**I could see you were a man of distinction,**_

_**A real Big Spender,**_

_**Good looking, so refined.**_

_**Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?**_

_**So let me get right to the point,**_

_**I don't pop my cork for every man I see.**_

_**HEY Big Spender,**_

_**Spend a little time with me.**_

_**Wouldn´t you like to have fun? Fun? Fun?**_

_**How's about a few laughs? Laughs?**_

_**I can show you a good time,**_

_**Let me show you a good time.**_

_**The minute you walked in the joint,**_

_**I could see you were a man of distinction,**_

_**A real Big Spender,**_

_**Good looking, so refined.**_

_**Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?**_

_**So let me get right to the point,**_

_**I don't pop my cork for every man I see.**_

_**HEY Big Spender,**_

_**HEY Big spender!**_

_**HEY Big spender!**_

_**Spend a little time with me**_

"HELLO LONDON!" Draco shouted as he finished his first song of the night. The fans screamed their heads off.

"Welcome to my new tour Live and Dangerous. Let's hope that you enjoy a mix of songs and some of my solos as well. I have a big hello to say to a great bunch of people that I worked with just this last Christmas. So HELLO TO YOU ALL IN THE VIP BOXES. WELCOME TO YOU ALL. Now then let's get on with the show."

Good Morning Baltimore started up and Hermione was ready to start singing.

Hermione:_**Oh, oh, oh  
>Woke up today<br>Feeling the way I always do  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Hungry for something  
>That I can't eat<br>When I hear the beat  
>The rhythm of town<br>Starts calling me down  
>It's like a message from<br>High above  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Pulling me out  
>To the smiles and the<br>Streets that I love**_

_**Good morning London  
>Every day's like an open door<br>Every night is a fantasy  
>Every sounds like a symphony<strong>_

_**Good morning London  
>And some day when I take to the floor<br>The world's gonna wake up and see  
>London and me<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
>Look at my hair<br>What "do" can compare with mine today?  
>Oh, oh, oh,<br>I've got my hairspray and radio  
>I'm ready to go<strong>_

_**The rats on the street  
>All dance round my feet<br>They seem to say  
>"Draco, it's up to you"<br>So, oh, oh  
>Don't hold me back<br>'Cause today all my dreams will come true**_

_**Good morning London  
>There's the flasher who lives next door<br>There's the bum on his bar room stool  
>They wish me luck on my way to school<strong>_

_**Good morning London  
>And some day when I take to the floor<br>The world's gonna wake up and see  
>London and me<strong>_

_**I know every step  
>I know every song<br>I know there's a place where I belong  
>I see all those party lights shining ahead<br>So someone invite me  
>Before I drop dead!<strong>_

_**Before she drops dead!**_

_**So, Oh, Oh  
>Give me a chance<br>'Cause when i start to dance I'm a movie star  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Something inside of me makes me move  
>When I hear the groove<strong>_

_**My ma tells me no  
>But my feet tell me go!<br>It's like a drummer inside my heart  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>don't make me wait  
>one more moment for my life to start...<strong>_

_**Good morning, good morning  
>Waiting for my life to start<strong>_

_**I love you London  
>Every day's like an open door<br>Every night is a fantasy  
>Every sounds like a symphony<strong>_

_**And I promise London  
>That some day when<br>I take to the floor  
>The world's gonna wake up and see<br>Gonna wake up and see  
>London and me...<strong>_

_**Yes, More Or Less We All Agree**_

_**London and me...**_

_**Someday the world  
>is gonna see<strong>_

_**London and me!**_

Harry and Hermione made their exit and headed to their changing room to change. They had quick changes all night. Hermione smiled as she got through her first dance, only another 20 odd more to go.


	35. Chapter 35

Draco, the dancers and the band got through a couple of songs (All I Need and If You Could Be Anywhere) when Draco decided that he ought to introduce the band and his dancers.

"I'd like you all to meet my two leading dancers. First is Hermione." Draco beckoned Hermione onto the stage.

She walked on to hear the crowds cheering for her. She walked up to Draco and waved to the crowd. She also looked out towards the VIP boxes as all of her friends were there from when Harry and she did the Pantomime last Christmas.

"She is one fire cracker of a dancer. And now for the other lead dancer, one who is close to my heart. Harry."

Harry rushed onto the stage, after his quick change and waved to the crowd. He hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek and then went to Draco and kissed him full on the lips.

Some of the female crowd started fanning themselves as they both kissed.

"Yes this is the one who has captured my heart. Sorry to all female fans out there."

Harry waved again and then headed off stage.

"Now I'm going to sing you a song that is currently my number one, so I give you Time Well Spent."

Hermione got into her starting pose that she did about eight months ago when she performed at the Showcase in London not long ago.

Draco: _**And I was woken by the thought in my head,**_

"_**Time to see the world and get up out of this bed."**_

_**With feet to walk with and a little time to kill,**_

_**I grab my guitar so I can go and chill**_

_**Out on Box Hill, cotch I will,**_

_**Won't stop 'til I fall asleep.**_

_**I'll take my time and relax in the sun**_

_**Because I heard time flies when you're having fun.**_

_**And I've no idea**_

_**Where that day gone went.**_

_**Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

_**And I've no idea**_

_**Where that day gone went.**_

_**Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**And I remember sharing lips with her,**_

_**The coming weeks were to be a blur.**_

'_**Cause time with her is like no other -**_

_**She can make a winter's day feel like the summer.**_

_**And it's oh so nice to have her alone,**_

'_**Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home.**_

_**The clock's ticking, but I don't mind**_

_**Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time.**_

_**And I have no idea**_

_**Where those weeks gone went.**_

_**Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

_**And I've no idea**_

_**Where those weeks gone went.**_

_**Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

_**So I sing.**_

_**Reminded of the time in 1999,**_

_**I started a brand new school.**_

_**Behaved? I'd be lying.**_

'_**Cause you'll be finding me**_

'_**Round the back of that sports hall wall.**_

_**Taking teachers through the bends**_

_**With our little sets of friends, yeah,**_

_**We're about as focused as a broken camera lens.**_

_**My first fight, my first fall for a girl.**_

_**You know I – I wouldn't swap those few years for the world.**_

'_**Cause I've no idea**_

_**Where those years gone went.**_

_**Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

_**And I've no idea**_

_**Where those years gone went.**_

_**Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

_**So I sing.**_

Draco hugged Hermione after they finished the song. Hermione had tears in her eyes and rushed off the stage so that she could get ready for her solo song that Draco had allowed her to sing after another couple of songs from Draco (Beggin- Four Seasons, Who Loves You-the Jersey Boys Musical).

They had a twenty minute interval. Hermione was chatting with the Production Manager, Blaise Zambini about her leaving the Production.

"I'm sorry but I can't continue. I have been told to stop dancing when I am at the three month mark, and that mark is at the end of the London run. I have trained Justine in private to replace me. I will tell the others later on tonight, but that is it. I will not be touring with the production after London." Hermione explained to the Manager.

"But you are contracted to the full run."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FLY ON TWO WIRES WHEN I AM SIX MONTHS PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLE? SO SHOVE THE CONTRACT UP YOUR ARSE BLAISE! I WILL NOT BE COMING WITH THE TOUR! NOW GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM BEFORE I GET SIRIUS BLACK IN HERE TO ESCORT YOU OUT OF HERE." Hermione shouted at him.

Blaise left the dressing room and headed to chat with Hermione's replacement.

Hermione's dresser came in and headed to get her next costume on for the opening of the second act.

"You ok Miss Granger?" The dresser asked.

"Yeah, just that prick of a man that Draco has as his Production Manager. Telling me that I had a contract that I had to do the full UK tour. Please tell me how I am going to do that heavily pregnant?" Hermione pulled on her black fish net tights.

"Congratulations Miss Granger on your upcoming birth. Now then, let's get you ready as you have only five minutes to get dressed before you are back on stage."


	36. Chapter 36

The second act opened with Get This Party Started followed by California Dreamin' and Everytime We Touch. This was the followed by just the female dancers dancing to Cursum Perficio by Enya.

But Draco had added two songs in from the first series of Glee. He had Hermione sing with him Defying Gravity and then he decided to sing Don't Stop Believing.

Draco: _**Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train going anywhere**_

Harry: _**Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in south Detroit<br>He took the midnight train going anywhere**_

Draco got a bit of a shock when he didn't hear Hermione singing. So he looked to see that it was his fiancée that was singing instead. Draco smiled and walked down with Justine as Harry did with Hermione who had taken his place.

Severus and Lily looked on stage to see that Harry was singing. Lily was proud of her eldest son, as was Severus.

Draco: _**A singer in a smoky room**_

Harry: _**I smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

Both: _**For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>_

_**Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlight people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<strong>_

INSTURMENTAL

Harry: _**Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<strong>_

Both: _**Payin' anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<strong>_

_**Some will win, some will lose  
>Some are born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>_

_**Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlight people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<strong>_

INSTURMENTAL

Both: _**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people**_

_**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people**_

_**Don't stop**_

Draco hugged Harry after the song. They both went off stage to catch their breath.

The girls then headed off stage and Draco came on and chatted to the audience for a while and then the dancers came onto the stage.

They started then singing to Tina Turner's Proud Mary.

Draco Speaks

(Hermione sings): _**You know, every now and then I think you might like to hear**__**  
><strong>__**something from us, nice, easy**_

_**(Left a good job down in the city)  
><strong>__**There's just one thing**__**  
><strong>__**You see we never, ever do nothing**__**(Working for a man every night and day)**__** nice, easy**__**  
><strong>__**We always**__**(But I never lost one minute of sleeping) **__** do it nice and rough**__**  
>(And I was worried about the way things might have been) <strong>__**But we're gonna take the beginning of this song, and do it easy**__**  
>(Big Wheel keep on turning)<strong>_

_**But then we're gonna do the finish, rough**__**(Proud Mary keep on burning)  
><strong>__**It's the way we do Proud Mary**_

(Hermione) &

Draco: _**And we're rolling (rolling), rolling(Rolling)**_

_**Rolling on the river.**_

_**Listen to the story**_

Draco &

(Hermione)

((BOTH)): _**Left a good job (Down) ((in the city**__**  
><strong>__**Workin' for the man every night and day**__**  
><strong>__**I never lost one minute of sleep**__**  
><strong>__**Worryin' about the way things might have been))**__****_

_**(You know that) ((Big wheel Keep on turnin**__**  
><strong>__**Proud Mary keeps on burnin'**__**  
><strong>__**And we're rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin, rollin on the river))**__****_

_**Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis,**__**  
><strong>__**(You know that)((and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans**__**  
><strong>__**But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched**__**  
><strong>__**a ride on the river boat Queen))**__****_

_**Big wheel Keep on turnin**__**  
><strong>__**Proud Mary keeps on burnin'**__**  
><strong>__**And we're rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin, rollin on the river**__**  
><strong>__**And we're rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin, rollin on the river**_

INSTRUMENTAL

Draco: _**Left a good job in the city**__**  
><strong>__**Workin' for the man every night and day**__**  
><strong>__**I never lost one minute of sleep**__**  
><strong>__**Worryin' about the way things might have been**__****_

_**Big wheel Keep on turnin**__**  
><strong>__**Proud Mary keeps on burnin'**__**  
><strong>__**And we're rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin, rollin on the river**_

_**And we're rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin, rollin on the river**__****_

_**Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis,**__**  
><strong>__**and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans**__**  
><strong>__**But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched**__**  
><strong>__**a ride on the river boat Queen**__****_

_**Big wheel Keep on turnin**__**  
><strong>__**Proud Mary keeps on burnin'**__**  
><strong>__**And we're rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin, rollin on the river**__**  
><strong>__**And we're rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin, rollin on the river**__****_

_**If you come down to the river**__**  
><strong>__**I betcha you're gonna find some people who live**__**  
><strong>__**You don't have to worry**__**  
><strong>__**If you got no money**__**  
><strong>__**The people on the river are happy to give**__****_

_**I said a big wheel keeps on turnin'**__**  
><strong>__**Proud Mary keeps on burnin', rollin', rollin'**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin' on a river**__**  
><strong>__**Rollin', rollin' on a river**_


	37. Chapter 37

Harry was with her as she got changed into her blue jeans and her pink tank top with her black cap. She also had brought her special item with her that no one knew about, not even Harry and Draco knew that she had this item.

"Hermione its time." Harry knocked on her dressing room door.

She looked through her mirror hearing Draco finishing the last verse of the current song that he was singing.

The dancers that were put together for this show were standing together. They were there for Hermione as the song that she was going to sing is a tribute to someone who believed in her and looked after her after the Showcase in London a few months ago.

Hermione got up and carried the snake cane that her special someone gave to her in secret just before he was murdered.

Lily and Severus were also there for her. Severus hugged her and kissed her on the lips. He passed her a headset mike and the wire was threaded through her top and the mike pack was securely placed into her back pocket of her jeans.

Harry, Lily, Severus, the dancers and the backstage crew escorted Hermione up to the side of the stage where she awaited her cue for her to go on stage.

"Thank you. Now I would like to bring back one of my lead dancers' as she would like to sing to you. Please welcome back onto the stage Hermione." Draco introduced Hermione on to the stage.

She walked on holding the cane at the side of her trying to hide it from Draco as she didn't want him to take it from her.

Draco kissed her on the cheek and exited the stage to see that all of the dancers, crew with Harry, Lily and Severus were all there.

"What's going on?" Draco asked them.

"Draco hun, please listen to Hermione for us." Harry told him.

"Why?"

"Draco just listen to her." Severus said.

Hermione was stood in the middle of the stage with the spotlight on her holding onto the cane.

"Thank you Draco. I would like to sing a song and dedicate it to a person who has just left our lives and our family last week. But his final wish was that we continued the tour. But I won't be continuing after the London dates."

Harry looked at Lily and Severus in shock. Draco too was in shock as she said that was she wasn't continuing on with the tour.

"This man that I loved, he was there for me after what happened to me in London, he looked after me and cared for me even though I ran away from him. He didn't need to as my parents were still around, but he wanted to. He nurtured my talent and believed in what I wanted to do and here I am.

This song that I am going to sing has just been released by the Glee Cast and I loved this song and I thought that it was the song for him.

So I now give you 'As If We Never Said Goodbye.' This is for you Lucius."

Draco looked out towards Hermione as she had said his late father's name and that she loved him.

"_**I don't know why I'm frightened**_

_**I know my way around here**_

_**The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here**_

_**Yes, a world to rediscover,**_

_**But I'm not in any hurry,**_

_**And I need a moment.**_

_**The whispered conversations**_

_**In overcrowded hallways.**_

_**The atmosphere as thrilling here as always.**_

_**Feel the early morning madness,**_

_**Feel the magic in the making,**_

_**Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye.**_

_**I've spent so many mornings**_

_**Just trying to resist you.**_

_**I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you.**_

_**Missed the fairy tale adventures**_

_**In this ever spinning playground.**_

_**We were young together.**_

_**I'm coming out of makeup,**_

_**The lights already burning.**_

_**Not long until the cameras will start turning.**_

_**And the early morning madness,**_

_**And the magic in the making,**_

_**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye.**_

_**I don't want to be alone,**_

_**That's all in the past.**_

_**This world's waited long enough,**_

_**I've come home at last.**_

_**And this time will be bigger**_

_**And brighter than we knew it.**_

_**So watch me fly, we all know I can do it.**_

_**Could I stop my hand from shaking,**_

_**Has there ever been a moment**_

_**With so much to live for?**_

_**The whispered conversations**_

_**In overcrowded hallways.**_

_**So much to say, not just today, but always.**_

_**We'll have early morning madness,**_

_**We'll have magic in the making,**_

_**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye.**_

_**We taught the world a new way to dream."**_

The song finished and Hermione had burst into tears. Draco and Harry both went out to her and hugged her.

"I love you Lucius." Hermione whispered.

The crowd were in tears and they also cheered Hermione as she continued to sing.

Hermione headed off stage and ran straight into Severus's awaiting arms.

"I miss him so much Severus, I miss him." She cried into her chest.

"I know you do Mia. But you can be strong and move on." Severus told her.

"Thank you Severus, but I am going to move on. I've spoken to the Production Manager and told him that I am leaving the tour after the London dates. I have trained up my replacement and she will take over when the tour goes up to Manchester." Hermione mentioned.

"Why are you leaving the tour Hermione?" Lily asked the girl.

"Cause my Doctor has told me that I can't continue dancing whilst I am in a delicate condition." Hermione whispered as she walked away.

Lily and Severus never heard her reply as she went and got ready for the grand finale.

She shut the door holding the cane in her hands and holding it to her chest. She slid down the door and sat down on the cold floor.

"I love you Lucius. I love both you and our unborn child. I will live on for it's what you wished me to do."


	38. Chapter 38

The finale music started on stage. Hermione dried her eyes as she rushed up stairs as she had to get her harness on and be rigged up to fly in the air.

Lily and Severus were watching everything from the side of the stage as they noticed that Hermione had just rushed up to get her harness on. The costume dresser had to put on the rest of her costume on her as she couldn't bend down as she was wired up.

Draco started to sing his final song.

_**All my life**_

_**I've waited for the right**_

_**Moment to let you know**_

_**I don't wanna let you go, oh**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**There's just no perfect time**_

_**To confess how I feel**_

_**This much I know is real**_

_**So I refuse to**_

_**Waste one more second without you**_

_**Knowing my heart**_

Hermione with Harry were both in the air off stage and they both entered the stage in their poses as Draco started the chorus.

_**Baby, 'cause I don't**_

_**Need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me touching me elsewhere**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I will not even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

_**Take these words**_

_**Don't let them go unheard**_

_**This is me reaching out**_

_**I hope you can hear me now**_

_**This pain in my heart stands stay**_

_**Taking is yours to break**_

_**I'd rather try and lose**_

_**Then keep this love from you**_

_**So I refuse to**_

_**Waste one more second**_

_**Without you**_

_**Knowing my heart**_

_**Baby, 'cause I don't**_

_**Need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me touching me elsewhere**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I will not even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**Each day**_

_**And I**_

_**That I**_

_**Kept it a secret**_

_**And it killed me**_

_**It's time**_

_**To share what I feel inside**_

Draco was already fastened onto both Hermione and Harry for the last chorus and all three of them were hoisted into the air for the final chorus of the night.

_**Baby, 'cause I don't**_

_**Need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me touching me elsewhere**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I will not even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

The lights faded.

The show had ended.

Draco, Harry and Hermione hugged each other close as they knew that their time was coming closer where Draco and Harry were continuing the tour and Hermione was staying here in London to continue on with her life.

"Hermione please come with us and continue the tour." Harry cried into her shoulder.

"Harry I wish that I could but tonight was hard for me and that I can't go on for the whole year of the tour. But I will come and see you both at some point during the tour. I will miss you and I will keep in contact with you. I love you both as my brothers and that I will always be with you here."

Hermione placed both her hands above their hearts. She smiled and waited for the safety technician to come and unfasten them from their harnesses.

**A WEEK LATER…**

She walked to her dressing room to get changed from her costume and into her casual clothes. Hermione grabbed hold of the cane and held it close to her again.

Changed and out of her costumes, everything hung up and her headdresses all put in their special boxes and put away, make up back in its box and closed up along with all of her hair accessories put away.

She walked to the door with her dance bag over her shoulder, Lucius's cane in her hand, her iPod playing her song that she shared with Lucius that night that he declared his love for her. She looked back into the dressing room and smiled shutting the light off.

Hermione headed for the stage door. She didn't wait for any of her friends and family. Hermione just headed out to her new life.


	39. Chapter 39

**EPILOGUE**

Draco was just finishing off his final date of his UK Tour 'Draco Malfoy: Live and Dangerous'. He had noticed that someone had traded places within the dancers with solo singing parts. But Draco didn't think much of it. It was his last ever show of his UK tour.

It was the song that Hermione was supposed to sing, but her replacement sung her own song after Draco told his Production Manager that no one was to sing 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' so a replacement song was put into the whole tour.

"Now I give you my lead dancer Justine as she wants to sing you all a song." Draco walked off stage.

Draco went and held his fiancé who was with his mum and Severus.

The introduction of 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' started playing. Draco looked up from holding Harry and looked out to the darkened stage.

"WHY IN HELL ARE THEY PLAYING THAT SONG? I HAVE TOLD THE BAND NOT TO PLAY THIS SONG AT ALL!" Draco started ranting.

"_**I don't know why I'm frightened**_

_**I know my way around here**_

_**The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here**_

_**Yes, a world to rediscover,**_

_**But I'm not in any hurry,**_

_**And I need a moment."**_

Draco and Harry looked out onto the stage to see that it was Hermione singing out on stage, but she wasn't on her own. She was holding a new born baby.

Lily and Severus also looked to see Hermione holding a baby. They were shocked.

"So that's why she left the tour. She couldn't continue as she was pregnant, but who is the father?" Lily asked.

Draco had tears in his eyes as he looked to see that Hermione was beckoning both Draco and Harry along with Severus and Lily onto the stage.

"_**The whispered conversations**_

_**In overcrowded hallways.**_

_**So much to say, not just today, but always.**_

_**We'll have early morning madness,**_

_**We'll have magic in the making,**_

_**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye.**_

_**We taught the world a new way to dream."**_

Hermione finished her song with her family around her. She had tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Thank you to you all." Hermione thanked the Birmingham crowds that were cheering for Hermione.

They moved off the stage apart from Draco who had to continue for two more songs before the Final Finale.

"Lily, Severus, Harry. I would like you to meet Lucius James Malfoy, my three week old baby boy." Hermione introduced them to her son.

"Hermione, why didn't you say anything to us? We would have been there for you every step of the way." Lily asked the woman.

"I needed to move on Lily and I couldn't do that being on tour. Plus I found out that day that Lucius was killed that I was expecting. I told him as he was dying that he was going to be a father again. I knew the week before he was killed. Plus I couldn't put this news onto Draco after all he was grieving for his father just like the rest of us." Hermione explained to them.

Severus also noticed that she was wearing a wedding ring on her finger.

"So Mrs Malfoy when did you and Lucius tie the knot?" Severus asked.

"We married at the registry office in London just two weeks before the shooting. We kept it from all of you. I wanted to tell you all, but Lucius wanted to tell you after Draco were finished with the UK tour."

"Are you coming to the after show party?" Lily asked looking down at Luc.

"No I'm not coming, I leave tomorrow morning from Birmingham International to one of the homes that Lucius bought me whilst he was on a business trip out in New York. I will be away for a while so I can get me and Luc here settled down."

"You will be missed Hermione, you were a talent that the stage will miss." Lily hugged her.

"I know, that's why I am here to introduce Draco to his step brother before I leave." Hermione moved out of the way to let the dancers onto the stage.

Justine walked up to Hermione and handed her the harness.

"Hermione go out there for the last time. Be with Harry and Draco for the last time and the last show of the tour." Justine told her.

"No I can't Justine. You go on." Hermione pushed the harness out of the way.

"Hermione please go on."

Justine also handed her the costume to go with it and the costume dresser was there to help her into it.

"Fine I will go on stage for the last time."

_**All my life**_

_**I've waited for the right**_

_**Moment to let you know**_

_**I don't wanna let you go, oh**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**There's just no perfect time**_

_**To confess how I feel**_

_**This much I know is real**_

_**So I refuse to**_

_**Waste one more second without you**_

_**Knowing my heart**_

_**Baby, 'cause I don't**_

_**Need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me touching me elsewhere**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I will not even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

_**Take these words**_

_**Don't let them go unheard**_

_**This is me reaching out**_

_**I hope you can hear me now**_

_**This pain in my heart stands stay**_

_**Taking is yours to break**_

_**I'd rather try and lose**_

_**Then keep this love from you**_

_**So I refuse to**_

_**Waste one more second**_

_**Without you**_

_**Knowing my heart**_

_**Baby, 'cause I don't**_

_**Need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me touching me elsewhere**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I will not even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**Each day**_

_**And I**_

_**That I**_

_**Kept it a secret**_

_**And it killed me**_

_**It's time**_

_**To share what I feel inside**_

Draco and Harry both noticed that it was Hermione with them and not Justine. They both cried.

_**Baby, 'cause I don't**_

_**Need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

Draco couldn't finish the song as he was crying that his best friend had come back. The backing singers, the band and the other dancers finished singing the song for them.

Hermione pulled Draco into her arms and held him there.

"I've missed you Mia." Draco cried into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too Dray."

Harry smiled at them.

_**Holding me touching me elsewhere**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I will not even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

The song ended and the whole of the Birmingham crowd started crying out for more and cheering.

The lights faded and the three of them were pulled from the stage and put down side stage and they all hugged each other.

It was just before everyone was leaving for their final show party when Draco and Harry headed for the stage door to see that Hermione was just putting her son in the pram.

"It's good to see you again Hermione." Draco held Hermione in his arms.

"Same here Dray. Oh let me introduce you to your brother. Dray meet Lucius James Malfoy." Hermione introduced the two brothers.

Draco looked towards Hermione in shock.

"MY BROTHER! But you weren't with my father at all. I and Harry knew that you were in love with someone, but we didn't think that it was my father." Draco mentioned.

"Draco, we got together just a few months into rehearsals for the tour. Plus not only did I give birth to Luc, but I married your father before he died. I'm sorry that I have landed this on you now, but your father didn't want you to know until the final show of the tour." Hermione looked down at the wheels of the pram.

"I love you Mia as a sister, but I guess that you are closer than that, my step mom. Are you coming back to London with us?"

"No Draco. I'm going away for a while so that I and Luc can get settled down. But I will be in contact with you plus I will visit you when I can." Hermione hugged her step son.

"Please Mia don't leave me, you're the last part of my father that I have left."

"I'm sorry Dray. Be strong. I will be back some day. I'll leave Luc with you tonight so that you can spend some time with him and I will pick him up in the morning." Hermione leaned down and kissed her son on the cheek.

"See you in the morning Dray."

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

_TRADGIC SHOCK! MALFOY STAR DANCER IS KILLED!_

_Last night, Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger was killed last night after being seen leaving the final tour date of Draco Malfoy's UK tour Live and Dangerous in Birmingham._

_She was driving back to her hotel when she was hit head on by a drunken driver. _

_Mrs Malfoy was airlifted to the nearest hospital where she later died from serious internal injuries._

_Hermione Malfoy leaves behind her new born son Lucius James Malfoy, the son of the late Lord Lucius Malfoy who was murdered by the mass murderer Fenrir Greyback just a couple of weeks after Hermione and himself wed at the local registry office and Draco Lucius Malfoy, the eldest son of Lord Malfoy._

_Lucius Malfoy Jr is now currently under his step brother's guardianship which is to be shared with the boy's Godfather which is now known that it's Draco's current fiancé Harry James Potter._

_The funeral of Hermione Malfoy will take place later on this week._

THE END


End file.
